The Noisy Sunday Compendium
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Compendium: (noun) a collection of concise but detailed information about a particular subject, especially in a book or other publication / or a collection of things, especially one systematically gathered. ( multiple one-shots of the Stydia kind and yes they are slightly out of order ) ( reviews are helpful )
1. Civilian

Lydia Martin rolled on to her stomach, her strawberry curls ruffling over her shoulders. Her bed was particularly comfortable this Saturday morning and she hadn't gotten up, at all. She held on to her book, having decided she'd start and finish it that weekend. Lydia stretched her feet, plopping them down on to her pillow. Quickly becoming aware that she had flipped and her head was now at the end of her bed. Not to mention she just put her feet on her pillow and gross. She sat up, cross-legged.

"Alright," She practically wheezed while attempting to get out of her soft nest. She just ended up falling backwards on to her pillow, having previously bookmarked her novel and thrown it at the general direction of her desk.

She let out an exaggerated sigh and reached for her phone, which just so happened to be a few inches from her face.

Her irregularly large phone was soon placed against her ear and she tried to get into a sitting position.

"The one and only Teenage, Supernatural Detective, how may I help you?" Stiles mused over the phone.

Lydia let out a chuckle, "I'm surprised you've been able to keep everyone's secret this long."

He smirked at the phone, "Yeah, yeah. You're hilarious, Lydia."

She could hear him shuffling around, "What're _you_ up to?"

"Trying to find some pants," Stiles said nonchalantly before getting quite self-conscious, "What. No. Nope. What?"

Lydia practically giggled at his behavior, "Well at least one of us is out of bed."

"Who ever said I was out of bed?"

Lydia spoke, "Well, you are demonstrating a whole new level of skill, my friend."

"Why thank you for noticing," Stiles found a pair of lightly worn jeans on the floor toward the end of his bed. He threw them up on to the plush surface and continued to lounge on his stomach, facing the wrong way.

"Anytime," Lydia forgot why she initially called the brown-eyed boy wonder, in the first place.

He ran a hand through his surprisingly long hair. After the Nogitsune incident, he had started neglecting his appearance.

There was a pause while they both checked their hair. Neither knowing just how similar their mornings usually were.

"Lydia, what're _you_ up to?" Stiles decided to ask her while finally getting up and pulling on a simple grey t-shirt and the jeans.

She groaned and practically fell out of bed, "Regretting every decision to move."

"That sounds pleasant," He said, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Lydia's features allowed a soft smile to play on her lips, "Well, I was reading quite happily. But then I got a burst of determination and while trying to get off my ass, I quickly forgot all that so-called determination and fell back into bed."

Stiles quickly spit and ran the water, "It's Saturday, you have every right to stay in bed."

Lydia went to brush her teeth as well, "Uh, no. Not when I've got a _huge_ smoothie craving."

He heard her finish brushing as he slipped on his socks, "Did I just hear smoothie? What, you were going to go get some of that heaven without me? Lydia Martin, you have failed me. Disappointed me. No, you've squashed me."

She tried not to laugh while slipping on a simple black skater dress, "Oh shut up. Why do you think I brought it up?"

"To brag?"

"To invite you," She started on her makeup, "Well, that and to ask you to drive. I think it's not safe for me to drive while I'm this tired."

Stiles went back to the bathroom to wash his face, placing the phone on the counter and on speaker, "I wouldn't have let you anyways. Last time I let you drive-"

"-Hey! I drive just fine, thank you very much. It was you constantly turning the radio that distracted me!"

"Whatever let's you sleep at night," He teased, drying his face.

"It's not like any will miss that mailbox.." Lydia mumbled, pulling at her hair until the curls looked effortlessly assorted.

Stiles rubbed over his hair, "The people who live there probably did."

"Well, it's been over a month. They've got to have a new one by now."

He chuckled at her denial, throwing on one of his flannels, "Are you sure it was me and the radio? Not your over excitement for whatever sale it was that week?"

"I am positive, Stillenstki."

He basically skipped down the steps and out his front door, "Sure, alright. I'll take the blame, as I do oh-so-very often."

"And you're very good at it, too," They laughed in sync with the other. She could hear his jeeps engine roar to life.

Pulling her hair out from under her jean jacket, she reached for her matching ankle boots, "I hear you're eager to get your smoothie on."

Silence.

Stiles burst into laughter, "Did you really just say that?"

"Yes, I really did."

Stiles plugged his phone into his cars charger, "I'll be there in ten."

"I'll be waiting," She ended the call and threw the phone into her cream purse. She double checked her makeup and smacked her usual bright pink lips together with a smile.

And exactly ten minutes later, Lydia saw Stiles' jeep pull up in front of her house. Slowly standing from her spot on the front steps, she made her way over to the blue vehicle. He greeted her with a particularly bubbly smile and held her purse while she climbed in. She thanked him softly, taking her purse back and fiddling with it in her lap. The two silently made their way to the Beach Smoothie Cafe, a good five minutes from Lydia's house.

"Thank you, kind sir," Lydia said as he opened her door and helped her get out. Her hand remained in his while they walked toward the doors.

Stiles' mind was caught up in their physical contact when Lydia spoke, "What're you going to get?"

"I'm thinking the Triple Berry Oat."

"Oh, the one with strawberries, blueberries and cranberries?" Lydia subconsciously rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, mulling over the selection before them.

He noticed, "Don't forget the oats."

Lydia smiled lightly, "I'm not sure what I want.. There's so many good options."

"You could always get a second," Stiles suggested, looking down at her. She was sticking out her lips as she reread the options. He smiled down at her simple beauty.

Lydia glanced at him, "Okay. Rockin' Raspberry, Blimey Limey or Pomegranate Plunge?"

"I say just eliminate one."

Lydia huffed, "Okay, which one Mr. Know-It-All."

"Pomegranate Plunge."

She shook her head in amusement and turned her attention to the cashier. There was a longer line than they had expected, but that had just given them more time to stand with their fingers interlocked. Though, neither one of them would admit it.

"How can I help you?" The woman said. She was probably in her late thirties, had her dark hair thrown into a bun and had put on too much red lipstick that morning.

Lydia let Stiles order first before surprising him just a bit, "I'll have a Pomegranate Plunge."

He tilted his head sideways at her, trying to look as hurt as possible.

She just chuckled and went to hand the cashier her credit card. Stiles, being the gentleman he is, stopped her midway and handed the woman a twenty.

"One of these days I'm going to pay for you, and you're going to like it, Stillenski," She said, leading him out-of-the-way and over to the designated Smoothie waiting area.

"I doubt that, Martin."

Lydia sent him an innocent smile.

A few minutes later they had chosen one of many seats near the back of the café and were indulging in some of the best smoothies they had ever tasted. Stiles was drinking it so fast, he got an unwanted brain freeze. This caused him to curse under his breath, make a painful face and hold his forehead. Lydia watched the incident whilst sipping lightly at her own refreshment. He could tell she was enjoying his pain.

"Rub the top of your mouth with your tongue," She directed.

He knit his eyebrows together, "What?"

"It helps with the freeze, idiot."

"Oh," And he did as he was told. Within a minute or so his brain was cold free and relatively content, "Thanks."

"What're friends for?" Lydia sent him a smile smirk from across the table.

He squirmed around in his booth before he finally got comfortable again, "So school's almost out.."

"That it is. You are very observant," She teased him, checking the time on her phone. It was only noon.

He chuckled, "I meant like, next week almost."

"More like three days almost."

"Almost."

"Yeah," She tried to stop her giggle, "Why do you bring it up?"

Stiles looked at her with a glimmer of admiration in his eye, "Just making conversation."

"Well, you see something new everyday."

"Hey," He looked playfully offended, "I am a great conversationalist!"

Lydia looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, "Sure."

"Lydia, you of all people should know that I am the life of any situation."

She didn't hold back this laugh and she saw him smile out of accomplishment at it.

"Let's just drop it," She twirled her straw around the nearly empty glass.

Stiles made a slurping sound once he finished off his drink, "Another one sounds awesome."

She wrinkled her nose briefly, contemplating on her next flavor, "Good idea. Let's make these to go though."

"Why?"

She shook her head at his confusion, "Because we are going to go for a car ride, alright?"

"And you just assumed this...why?"

"Because I know you want to," She playfully batted her eyes at him with a devious smirk plastered on to her face.

He couldn't resist even if he tried, "Alright. Fine, but only around the neighborhood."

She gave him a little pout, "Alright, several neighborhoods."

"Great," Before even she knew what she was doing, she swiftly pecked him on the cheek and ran toward the counter.

Lydia's quick retreat was to try to hide her ever-growing blush over what she had just done. Stiles walked rather slowly, hoping his own cheeks would cool down enough before she saw their bright red color. ϟ


	2. Regulator

Lydia Martin was a mess. In all possible ways. Firstly, she had her perfect curls crammed down into a messy bun on the top of her head. Then, she had absolutely no makeup on and she was pretty sure her eyes were puffy. Next, Lydia had thrown on her best friends 'I love Rock 'n' Roll' t-shirt, she had left at the Martin house after their millionth sleepover and a pair of old sweatpants. Lastly, she hadn't ate or slept in days due to the ever aching chest pains and lack of will Lydia was currently succumbing to. Lydia Martin was tired, hungry and ever so lonely due to her constant tears.

Lydia Martin was definitely a mess.

But then again, Lydia Martin had every right to be a mess. Her best friend had died a few weeks ago, too young.

A ringing noise made Lydia jump, her place on the floor next to her bed had seemed like a particularly appropriate placement for her earlier session of tears. Lydia covered her ears for a moment, not wanting to move to pick up her phone. But then she realized whose ringtone it really was and she knew she couldn't make him worry. Stiles Stillenski was the biggest worrier in the world, so if she didn't move her ass over to the desk and grab her phone, he would be at her house within the hour.

"Hello?" She tried to raise her voice to more than a crumbled whisper. The trick would have fooled anyone other than Stiles.

He started to sound frantic, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, I guess," Lydia knew it wasn't a total lie.

Stiles knit his eyebrows together with concern, "What're you up to?"

"About to sleep," She deadpanned.

He cleared his throat, "In the middle of the day?"

"Why not?"

"It's a school day, Lydia. I know you came back for a week or so but you haven't been in five days," He sounded concerned.

She groggily got up off the floor and sat in her desk chair, "I'll be fine. I'm a genius, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," He spoke rather fondly, "At least let me come over and drop off your makeup work?"

Lydia groaned, "Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"Nope. It's now or never, Miss. Martin."

"Fine."

He mentally highfived himself, "Don't get too excited, you might strain something."

Lydia let out a small chuckle and allowed a soft smile to linger on her face, "Just hurry up, Stillenski. I'm tired."

"Alright , alright."

Within a half hour, Lydia heard a faint knock on the front door. She sighed, a small smile playing at her lips, and made her way down the stairs. Slowly opening the door she noticed something peculiar about her friend. He stood, a huge smile on his face, with both arms held up. One had a rather large bag of Life Savers candies and the other held a six-pack of Yoohoo's. Lydia knit her eyebrows together at the sight. The smile still ever present.

"That doesn't look like school work."

Stiles let his arms rest as he walked past her and into the hallway, "Don't worry. I brought that too."

"So what's with the goofy smile?" She asked, genuinely curious. She led the way upstairs and into her room.

"I can't smile, now?" He teased, throwing the snacks onto her disheveled bed and dropped his backpack onto the floor. Stiles looked over at her, she had taken a seat at the desk and was plugging her phone in. He took the moment to admire her. Even with her hair pinned up and the lack of makeup, he saw her beauty in every feature. From the way her eyebrows raised as she caught him staring, the way her eyes glimmered in the sunlight from the window and to the way her back hunched ever so slightly when she pulled one or two knees up to her chin. Stiles looked at the mess that was Lydia Martin and all he saw was beauty and an incredible amount of raw emotion.

"What are you looking at?" She stared curiously up at him, her chin resting on one knee at the moment.

Stiles sent her a smile, "You look really beautiful."

Lydia's eyes widened a bit and her hands quickly covered her face. Her leg fell off of the chair and her head hung low, "Don't start with that."

"Why not?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her.

Lydia tried to take a few deep breaths, "Because I've been crying non stop for days and my eyes are all puffy now. I'm laying around all the time with my hair up and one of Allison's shirts on and I can't look beautiful. You're full of shit."

"Lydia," He knelt down in front of her, his hands prying her own away from her face, "None of that matters. You would look beautiful with eye-boogers or mud smashed all over your face. It's not about your mood or what your wearing. It's not even about the makeup or hair. Lydia, you will always look beautiful to me. It's just who you are and what I see in you. So stop complaining and take the damn compliment."

She chuckled and looked up at him through her decently thick eyelashes, "You are too much."

"I try," Stiles kept holding her hands gently in his more muscular ones.

Lydia nodded her head slightly, "Alright. Thank you."

They made long eye contact and both of them held small smiles.

"I think it's time for a Yoohoo, don't you?" Stiles squeezed her hands gingerly.

"How could I say no to that?" Lydia let out a small laugh and allowed him to guide her over to the bed.

Stiles handed her a can before picking up the Life Savers bag. In a failed attempt at opening them, he ended up making 1/5 of the little candies shoot out of the bag and all over her floor. He looked at her, expecting a glare or aggravated comment but only saw a weak smile. He laughed then and she made eye contact with him once again.

"You've got one on your head..." He pointed out, trying to stifle his laughter, "I've got it."

As he lightly pulled the hard, grape candy from her hair, she proceeded to laugh for a good moment.

Stiles opened the little package and spoke, "I assume this was a cleaver choice of candy.. right?"

Lydia saw a look in his eyes that was hoping for her approval, "You might actually be the Life Saver here."

"Is that so?" He began quite visually sucking and chomping on his second piece of candy.

Lydia grabbed a cherry one and joined him, "Very much so."

"Alright," He got up and began rounding up the lost savers.

Lydia watched him. The way he was knelt down made his back look extra muscular, or maybe it actually was and she hadn't noticed the change until that moment. His hair was in need of a trim but she somehow liked the longer look on him now. Somehow it suited him. When he turned again to where she could see his face, she knew he was trying to act like she wasn't staring at him. She noticed he only had the tiniest of bags over under his eyes and his skin was as smooth as ever.

"I'll be right back," Lydia made a spontaneous decision and disappeared into her closet.

Minutes later she came out in a fitted black tank top and a pair of pink relaxing shorts. Thudding through her room in some middle calf socks that matched her tank, she made her way into the bathroom. She wet, washed, rinsed and dried her face as quickly as she could before rejoining him on her bed. They both sat and sipped on their chocolate beverages.

"Why'd you change?" He was worried that his message earlier hadn't gotten through to her.

"I'm tired of acting like a bum... And you don't want to know how long I was in those clothes..." She stared at her feet.

Stiles let out an amused huff, "You are one strange girl."

"Thank you for noticing."

Stiles then kicked off his sneaker and crawled backwards on her bed until he hit the headboard. He had taken all of the Life Savers with him. Lydia slowly mimicked his actions and made herself comfortable. She finished off her Yoohoo and reached for another cherry saver. Her face showed that her mind was elsewhere.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

Lydia pursed her lips before glancing at him with a faint smile, "Allison."

"Oh," He looked down at his hands and began popping them.

"I just miss her."

"We all do."

There was a pause.

"Lydia, we both know she wouldn't you want to be neglecting school and slowly turning yourself into a hermit. Especially because of her."

The girl pulled her knees up to her chin, "I get that now. I guess I just needed the time.."

"And that is one hundred percent okay."

She stared up at him with eyes of a stitched soul, "You're a great person. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not in those words. No," He smirked. They kept on staring sideways at one another.

"Well. You are a great person. Hell, a wonderful person."

Stiles chuckled at her, "You're not too bad either."

"Oh really?" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

His smile only got bigger, "No. You seriously are one of the most caring people I know, Lydia."

She looked away quickly, the moment was too sweet for her to ruin it by saying the wrong thing. So she kept her focus on the end of the bed where her blanket laid.

He followed her gaze and suddenly felt himself get utterly nervous.

Lydia smirked after the tired part of her mind won over the rest. She put the candy bag on the floor and started to scoot down into a laying position. Pulling the soft blanket over her shoulder, she turned toward Stiles expectantly. He quickly took the hint and was now the one mimicking actions.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired."

"I'm okay with that."

Lydia started to close her eyes, but before she let herself fall into dreamland, she snuggled up closer to her friend. He placed his arm under her head and hesitantly placed the other one around her waist. She soon relaxed with her own hands gently laid against his chest. Face to face, the pair fell into a wonderful nap. ϟ


	3. Preacher

Stiles twirled around in his desk chair, making himself nauseated. Stopping, he let out a gasp while trying to keep his head still. He lazily turned back towards the desk and put his head down for a minute. Lifting it even more slowly, he reached for his phone and saw that it was past two in the morning. Way past the hour of decent sleep on a school night. This was their last full week, why couldn't he just fall asleep like a normal teenaged delinquent?

He decided not to answer his own question. Steering his mind from the dark depths that once had consumed it.

He then saw his phone light up, a smile spreading to his face. Of course she couldn't sleep either. The only time either of them had slept in the past few weeks was with each other and they both knew it. He quickly read her messages.

_Lydia:_

_You up? _

_Lydia:_

_Please say you're awake._

He shook his head at her messages whilst walking over to his bed. Within seconds the phone was to his ear and his back was comfortably placed on to his plush bed. The phone ringed exactly two times before she answered. She seemed to always answer after two rings. It took her a few more seconds to say hello, her voice a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked, amused.

She huffed, "Well not everyone's parent works the night shift."

"Touché," Stiles chuckled at her aggravated behavior, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep and I- we have a test first thing tomorrow!" She was really freaking out.

Stiles let the connection click, "History?"

"Yeah," She breathed heavy.

"Then, you got this."

She huffed again, "It's not that, you dork. What if I don't wake up to my alarm or something?"

"I will come over and be your personal wake up call, then."

Lydia couldn't help but smile at the thought, "I wouldn't be too opposed to that."

"Me either."

They let a wave of pleasant silence settle in.

Stiles then decided he should turn off his light and on his way back he just so happened to stub his big toe on some unknown piece of furniture. He quickly dove for the bed before rolling around on it ouching in pain and holing his leg and toe close to his chest. He heard a concerned chuckle come from the phone and then he remembered he was on the phone with Lydia Martin and Lydia Martin wouldn't think he was cool or anything after this. Lydia Martin was going to hang up and he was going to have to start his ten year plan all over again, with some minor tweaks, mind you.

"Are you okay? That sounded bad," He let a confused expression fall over his face. Lydia Martin wasn't hanging up. Lydia Martin was asking if he was _okay_ and the concern in her voice almost matched that of his own when she was hurt or upset. Stiles let his stomach fill with those annoying little butterflies just this once, only because Lydia freaking Martin cared about him and his well-being. She was here and she wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Stiles?" Her voice popped him back into reality.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe," He tried to act macho but they both knew he wasn't.

She chuckled, "Are you sure because you just made it sound way worse than that."

"I'm sure, Lyd."

"Lyd?" She tilted her head to the new-found nickname and found herself oddly welcoming it. No one had given her a nickname before. Not unless you counted the usual 'baby', 'babe' or even 'crazy', 'bitch', and 'slut'. Sometimes it was a combination of a few.

Stiles held his breath, "Yeah.."

"I like it," Her voice sent chills down his spine. Did he just make Lydia get that excited about something?

He cleared his throat, "Really?"

"I've never really had a nickname before. And it kind of works, you know, with everything we go through nowadays."

"Well, I'm glad I got to be the one to finally do it," He found his pillow and laid his empty ear on it, sighing.

"Me too."

He sighed, basking in the moment for just a second.

"So," Stiles could practically see her pushing her lips out in contemplation.

Lydia could practically see him running a hand through his hair, trying to think of something to say before blurting, "Do you like Star Wars?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

He held his breath, "Really?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Um, idiots?"

She laughed, "Exactly. And we are far from idiots."

"Yes. We are some classy nerds," He tried to joke, even though his heart was racing at just about every sound she made.

Her breath was loud, "Hell yes. We so are."

"So.. are you really going to make me ask?" He started to bite his bottom lip.

She giggled. She _literally_ giggled, "A New Hope is by far my favorite."

"I'm more of a Return of the Jedi type of guy."

"You do come across as that sort of guy," She was nearly smiling ear to ear.

Stiles chuckled rather loudly, "Do I? What else do I come across as, then?"

He heard her laugh and he was certain she was biting her lip too, "You come across as a very proper, gentlemanly guy with zero douche tendencies. You come across as a Star Wars over Star Trek guy. You probably like Doctor Who and/or Firefly. Hell, you probably read comics in your free time."

"I'm a gentlemanly guy?"

As she laughed, her free hand partly covered her forehead and eyes, "Is that really all you got from that?"

"Yes, I'm really surprised."

Lydia's voice turned serious, "What? Why?"

"I just never thought you'd say that."

"About you?"

"Yeah," He let his voice trail off, kind of regretting the topic change.

"Well, I'm not surprised by it. You're one hell of a guy, Stillenski."

He chuckled, "And I'm still shocked that it's Lydia Martin telling me this right now."

"You make it sound like I'm different."

"You are."

She rolled on to her back and raised her legs straight up into the air because she seriously needed to do something, "Shut up, Stillenski."

"Never."

Lydia Martin giggled and eventually had to hold her stomach she was laughing too hard.

"What's so funny?"

"You seriously will never shut up. It was just funny, alright?" Lydia bit her bottom lip again and mentally cursed herself for letting Stiles, of all people, make her feel and act that way. But it truly had never happened with another guy, or friend before.

"Oh, I see how it is," He joked, rolling on to his stomach.

Lydia smiled to herself, "No, I really don't think you do."

"Huh? I didn't hear that."

"Nothing."

Stiles contemplated pressuring her into telling him but he knew he would be able to stay on the phone much longer if he didn't.

"And yes I am a Firefly fan."

"No Doctor Who? Oh! You have not lived!" Lydia sounded completely appalled and disappointed.

His chest rumbled, "You'll have to show me sometime, then."

"Well, obviously."

Stiles sat up abruptly and his voice turned serious, "What kind of music are you into?"

Lydia thought about it for a moment, "Probably just indie pop and rock. You?"

"Rap. Some mainstream stuff."

"We are so different."

"But so not," He found himself saying out loud, falling back on to his pillow.

Lydia decided to challenge him with a playful smirk on her face, "How's that?"

Stiles was a bit thrown off guard, "What?"

"How're we alike, then?"

He tried to gather his thoughts, this might be a pivotal moment in his plan, "Well, we're both genius' and actually enjoy going to school."

"That makes us sound lame. Come on, think of something better," She playfully spoke, knowing one example she was hoping to keep to herself as long as possible.

"Okay, okay. I've got this. We're both really nice and helpful. Both basically human.. yeah," He took a moment to breathe, "We both love smoothies and eating candy together. Uh, we enjoy movies and books. Most of the time their the same. Um, uh, we both like to laugh and be around people who make us laugh. We have awesome friends. Oh, we've got each other. There's that... and uh,"

"Stiles. You're missing one very important thing," Her voice was now soft and gentle.

He knit his eyebrows together, "If you knew all the ways we're similar, why'd you put me on the spot like that?"

"I wanted to see what you could come up with."

"So? What is it?"

Lydia chuckled, "Oh. Well. We're both extremely adventurous, outgoing and love solving mysteries."

"I am in no way outgoing."

"How come you can talk in front of the entire class and some people can't? How some you can make a whole group of strangers laugh and so many other people can't? It's because you're smart and outgoing, Stiles. So shut up and take the damn compliment," She sighed happily at herself for repeating his words, "Now, the biggie is that we're both complete and utter nerds. Not in any of the normal senses, no not at all. We're our own class of nerd and dork and geek. Just the two of us. You wanna know why? Because we get to research and solve real mysteries and help a group of supernatural beings survive and thrive. We basically have to be nerds for a living."

"That was actually, completely and utterly sweet, Lyd."

"Well, _someone_ just so happens to bring that side of me out," She hinted.

Stiles felt confused, "Me? What? How'd I do that?"

Lydia laughed, not caring if her mom woke up anymore, "Stiles, you're the one who told me I don't have to be superficial. I don't have to dress up everyday to feel pretty. I don't have to keep those walls up around me. Especially with Scott and even Kira. But most importantly, you. You, Stiles. You are the one person I am completely and utterly open with. So if you somehow screw me over, I will make sure you live out the rest of your life in hell."

Her voice suddenly turned into defensive threatening at the end.

Still overwhelmed by what she just implied, he only said, "I will never do that, Lydia. I'm the last person on the planet that would."

"I thought so," Lydia Martin mused proudly about her judgement of his character.

They actually ended up talking all night and around five 'o' clock she got off the phone and hopped in the shower. She spent the next hour and a half after that trying on dress after dress, trying to find something Stiles had never seen before. Something that would make him notice her, even more than usual she guessed. After doing her makeup in a natural way she let her hair dry naturally, knowing that's when he complimented it the most. By the time he was supposed to pick her up, she was wearing a cream, long-sleeved dress that looked sort of old-fashioned with a light lace pattern all over. It had a high neckline and the bottom ended just above her knees.

Yes, he had seen her wear it before but she knew he wouldn't remember.

She slipped on her matching cream flats with little black bows on top just before she heard the hard yelp of his jeeps honk.

Grabbing her black bag, she yawned. Never going to sleep might have been a poor choice.

"You- You look incredible, Lydia," He held on to her bag while she climbed into the passenger's seat. That's the moment when Lydia Martin realized just how much work she had put into making him say that one phrase. And of course she knew it was worth it but that's not what shocked her. It was the fact that over the past few months she had not done anything but be with Stiles and she utterly enjoyed every second of it. She was just realizing how much he was in her life and that she didn't care if she didn't have a new girl best friend because she had Stiles. And she would probably always have Stiles.

Lydia Martin was just then realizing that she did not want to go a day without this moron of a best friend driving her to get coffee because they had selfishly stayed on the phone all night when they should have slept or studied or anything other than just listening to each others voice.

Lydia Martin realized that she needed Stiles.

The moment they walked into school together, Scott, Kira and Danny were attacking them with questions about the history test. They answered where they could before they started to realize the two teens were groggy as hell and carrying extra-large Starbucks coffee's.

"Why so tired?" Scott asked his oldest friends.

The pair looked at each other with soft smiles, "Just ended up pulling an all-nighter."

Scott nodded his head, kind of hoping not to receive anymore information and walked toward his home room. Danny said his goodbyes and made his way over to his locker.

Kira stayed behind to ask, "Why an all-nighter?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows, unsure of what Lydia would want everyone to know.

Good thing the woman herself answered Kira's question, "We were studying each other."

Kira seemed content with that answer, not realizing the word Lydia left out, and bounced off to meet some of her new friends outside the pack.

Lydia could feel his eyes on her and she felt her cheeks warm. Glancing at him she tried to play it off, "What?"

"You are too much for me, Lydia Martin."

"Is that a bad thing?" She questioned as they came to a stop.

He reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear, "Never."

"Good," He held her face with a gentle caress and before he could pull away, she put her hand over his.

They stood like that for a moment.

And then the bell rang and they trudged sleepily through the rest of the school hours, anxiously waiting to see each other throughout the long day. ϟ


	4. Castles

Stiles lazily got out of his seat and started putting his notebooks into his school bag. The bell just rang and he knew Lydia would be waiting outside the door. Ever since they'd come back to school, they had decided to do all homework and to study together. Which meant spending nearly everyday together, not like either of them minded. He zipped up his pack and zoomed out the door, exceptionally excited about that days study session. Particularly because they had started a routine of watching a movie once they were done for the day, no matter the hour. Today they had decided on an older horror movie and he knew just which one to suggest, and probably end up forcing her to watch.

"Hey, Mr. Detective," Lydia yelled at him from across the hall. She was standing with Kira and Danny.

Danny laughed at something Kira said. Lydia being the only one paying attention to Stiles, that thought sent a chill down his back.

"How do ya do?" He smiled down at her and his focus never left her.

Lydia giggled and reached for his hand, "We should get going. I've got a lot of reading to do."

He nodded his head and waved goodbye with his free hand. Lydia told the others to have a good day and Stiles felt a warm sensation rise in his stomach realizing that she was such an eloquent person and no one would ever really deserve her. She turned her attention back around to where he had guided her. Their fingers were loosely interlocked and Stiles would not have that.

Lydia's face brightened more than Stiles even knew possible when he held on to her hand just a bit tighter.

She stopped him just before they got to the car, "Hey.."

She saw his face turn to one of concern and quickly put his worries at bay with a soft smile, "We don't have to keep doing this if you don't want to. We've only been back at school for two full weeks and all of my honors classes call for like three hours of homework. I know you're in some hard classes too and we help each other when we can but we just might be better off alone."

"Lydia, would you listen to yourself? You want us to stop doing homework together to end up being alone with the same amount of work. And we both know we have a huge amount each. So if we stop doing this then we won't get to see each other at all. And I for one am totally not okay with that," He held on to her shoulders, trying to get her to stop caring so much and just see the real picture. They were never going to be apart.

"Alright, alright. You won. I was just saying.." Lydia turned toward the jeep.

"No, you weren't _just saying. _Lydia, you were recoiling. You were thinking that we aren't going to stay this way. You're my best friend, you dork, so stop trying to push me away. Got it?" Stiles had put a hand on the door, stopping her from opening it. Her back now was against the car and he was ever so close to her. She swore even he could probably hear her rapid heart beat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott say something to the rest of the pack and they all looked over at the pair by the jeep. With either smiles or laughter.

"I think Scott's listening in," And with that the pair was staring at the pack and Scott's face flushed. Lydia smiled at her accomplishment before noticing Stiles was slightly leaned towards her as he laughed.

Stiles watching the pack wander off, all realizing they were out of the loop on this one, and then he realized just how close he was to Lydia. He was practically breathing down her neck and she was probably in the most uncomfortable of positions. But when he started to move away the look on her face showed him something else entirely and he stopped every movement. Her hazel eyes showed a little more green than usual, her mouth pulled into an adorable smile and her hands were sliding their way up his chest. Stiles felt every touch she made, saw every move her eyes made and he couldn't help but freeze.

"Stiles," Lydia couldn't help how breathless she sounded. She did however take notice at how his breath hitched when she said his name.

Her hands finally found his face and she cupped his cheeks with more care than she would a small puppy.

"Lydia, I-" Stiles only got that out before a huge horn ruined their moment.

Towards the middle of the parking lot, a small car was honking vigorously at a larger truck. It was an almost accident and honestly shouldn't have kept the couples attention as long as it had. But Lydia had pulled her hands back down by her sides and Stiles had pushed back off the car while trying to get a better look at the idiots who had ruined their moment. Lydia was the first to look away, she casually glanced at Stiles before redirecting to the ground between them. She pushed hair behind her ears as she tried to forget how good it felt for him to be that unbelievably close.

He finally looked back at her and saw pure embarrassment all over her features. He knew Lydia which meant he knew she needed to get out of there before she realized some people had stared at them. Stiles had noticed after examining the honking car, that the people nearest to his jeep quickly turned back from the almost incident to look expectantly at him and his companion. Of course nothing could be done or almost done in Beacan Hills without an audience. He let out an exasperated sigh, running hit hands through his hair. He wanted ever so badly to tilt her head up and kiss the breathe out of her but he was not that guy. He wasn't smooth. Hell, he was the guy who froze the moment the girl of his dreams and his best friend was making a move on him, letting her heart fall to her sleeve.

"Let's get going," Stiles opened her door and helped her get in. Their hands stayed together for just a few more seconds and he sent her a reassuring smile.

By that point Lydia had definitely noticed all the prying eyes and was extremely grateful when he closed the door for her.

Hopping into the driver's seat, he kicked the jeep on and within minutes they were speeding down all the most familiar streets at the city's center.

"Where are we going?" Lydia hoped her voice didn't hold as much disappointment as she thought. It did.

Stiles glanced at her, she was staring out the window trying to hide her worry, "I was going to take you home."

"Why? Today's your house."

Stiles slowed down just a bit, "I just thought you'd be more comfortable at home."

"I actually kind of like your place better. It's a lot smaller and homier. Not as much empty space.." She started playing with her fingers.

Stiles glanced at her a few times before sighing and turning toward his neighborhood and not hers, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Her head swerved toward him and Stiles saw raw gratitude reaching out through her eyes.

"Alrighty, then."

Two hours later they had finished all of his homework and were now half way through hers. Stiles stretched his legs across the couch, sighing in frustration with her complicated mathematics notes. Lydia chuckled from her spot leaned against the couch, just in front of him, and laid her head back to look at him upside down. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and proceeded to decode her notes. Lydia just kept on staring.

Stiles quickly gave in and playfully taped her forehead with the journal, "What?"

"You look so funny," Lydia smirked and took the notebook from him.

He glared down at her, "I do not."

"Okay. You looked confused," Lydia teased him.

Stiles flicked her head before slipping deeper into the couch and resting the crook of his neck on the side.

She decided to admire him in all of his lazy glory, not caring that his eyes were still open and he knew she was doing so. She just couldn't help herself.

He lifted her head gently and pulled all of her strawberry locks up on to the couch with him. He made sure she looked comfortable before he began playing with her curls. The more he tucked at her hair, he realized she was getting sleepy. And once he decided to try to braid her light curls, she quickly turned on to her side and let out a huge sigh. He knit his eyebrows together at her behavior and saw her trying to keep her eyes open.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Lydia focused her attention on his adorable little face, "We've got a movie to watch and it's only five. I'm too old for naps."

"Where was this ideal all summer?" He joked, trying to get some of her hair before she pulled it down and over the opposing shoulder.

Lydia chuckled, "That was like once."

"And in the jeep."

"So? It's practically our third home.." She felt her eyelids give way and she was finally about to give in when her words finally hit her.

Lydia shot her eyes wide open and glanced at her companions stunned face before turning back towards the coffee table.

He watched her nervously scratch her head and suddenly found a bit of courage, "You're right."

Stiles looked on with amusement, as she turned back towards him with a pensive expression, "I am?"

"Of course," He leaned up on his left arm, extending the other to rub his thumb across her smooth cheek.

Lydia sent him a tiny smile, "So what are we watching today?"

"Oh, we don't have to do that anymore. You're going to pass out anyways," He reassured her.

She shook her head with delight, "I meant what movie are you going to watch every second of and I'll get to use as background noise, dork."

"I was thinking something along the lines of Nightmare On Elm Street..." He clasped his hands together on top of his stomach.

Her grin practically sent shots of sunlight from it, "Do you have any idea how much I love those?!"

"Apparently not..." Stiles responded.

Lydia laughed, "At least this way I already know what's going to happen."

Stiles brushed over his face with both hands, "Alrighty then. Good thing I don't have to get up to start it. I recorded it last week."

"Oh, you sneaky dork."

He reached for the remote control on the side table next to him, "Alright, enough with the insults."

Lydia smiled innocently up at him, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Gosh, Lydia."

"Okay. Okay. I'm done." She held up her hands as a sign of surrender. The movie started to play and he basically threw the controller on to the floor, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her slightly confused until he saw the same expression in her face, "I'm just.. I don't know."

"Well," She got up from her spot on the floor and sat next to his laying form on the sofa, "When you do know.. I'm all ears."

Stiles smirked devilishly and reached for her actual ear, "Oh, are you now?"

"Stiles!" She squealed as she swatted his hand away, only causing him to change course and pull her down half way on top of him.

They laughed for a few minutes before she started to feel light-headed and rested her head on his surprisingly comfortable chest. Her hands were tugging at the bottom part of his shirt, enjoying the way he felt underneath. Her heart threatened to palpitate when she felt his cool hands wrap around her waist, not only that but they had somehow gotten underneath her t-shirt and were sending chills up her back. She could hear his breathing start to even out and knew one of them needed to move before she fell asleep on top of him.

"Lydia," Her heart clinched, "I'm sorry about today."

That was not what she had expected. She had expected them to go on pretending that she hadn't totally tried to make out with him in the middle of a very busy parking lot full of stingy bystanders that all knew who they were, "What?"

Stiles watched her carefully as her angelic features came back into his view, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be," She left herself get light-headed as they began to share the same air. She could tell he was, too.

He ran a hand up her spine and stopped in the direct middle of her back, "But I am."

"Alright," He heard her voice break, once he started to make circles with his thumb, on her spine.

Lydia felt like an idiot for letting him get to her like he had been but the way his cool hands felt right then.. she couldn't think straight.

Before she did anything truly idiotic she spoke, "Are we already that far into the movie?"

They both turned to look at the exact middle point of the movie. Stiles was about to turn back to her and tell her that he definitely couldn't hold all of his feelings for her in any longer when he felt something fall to his chest. Lydia had laid back down on him, her eyes on the screen and about to drift closed. She felt bad for ruining the heartfelt moment but she really was tired and couldn't help but take advantage of their current arrangement.

Stiles pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa and wrapped it tightly around her before returning to his original position, "Sweet Dreams, Lydia."

Her heart beat had steadied and her eyes were enclosed in compete black, about to slip into the land of dreams. But before she could completely fall in, she felt the slightest pressure on the top of her head and heard a content sigh come from right above her.

If kissing an extremely tired Lydia Martin on the head while holding her tight on top of him was all he was going to get that day, or even that week, Stiles knew he could handle it. He knew he was in his own kind of dream. Only his was already coming true. ϟ


	5. Chariots

It was a bright and sunny day, specifically the day before school started back up again. Everyone in the pack was excited about it, it _was_ their senior year. So on their last semi-official day of being juniors, Lydia and Stiles were cruising around in the jeep. They were letting everything run free, not worried about anything until ten that night when they needed to sleep. Stiles kept glancing over at his friend while he drove. She was lounging in the passenger's seat with one hand out the window and the other holding her hair down on top of her head. Her sunglasses were the circled kind and he couldn't help but think she was the only one he'd ever seen that could pull them off.

"Did you want to go anywhere special today?" He asked, leaning back with only one hand left on the wheel.

Lydia pursed her lips as she thought, "Not really. How about you?"

He looked over and saw her kicking off her short black heels, "I don't know. I mean, the mall is always an option."

"Oh, god."

"What?" He was utterly confused.

Lydia put both hands over her face, she looked stressed out, "Do you remember the last time we were at the mall together?"

It took him a minute of combing back through his memories before he landed on dress shopping for the Winter Formal. Back when he hardly even knew this girl and was still completely obsessed, "Oh. The formal?"

"Oh my god. I am so, so, so sorry! I was such a bitch to you!" Lydia wanted to smack her old self for ever being so superficial.

Stiles reached a hand over to cover one of hers, that now laid on the arm rest, "Hey. Back then I was a total spaz, so I really didn't care."

"Well, I do now. God, I was horrible. How did I ever turn out that way?" She was now asking herself more than her best friend who just squeezed her hand, "What in the hell happened to me? I mean, now I'm alright... right?"

"Of course, Lydia."

"But you're definitely not the best person to make that judgement, are you? Oh, I can't stop wanting to kick my old self in the ass," Lydia was close to ranting when his voice brought her back to the present.

He pulled her hand up and kissed it gently, "You are one hundred percent better than when you started high school. And I, for one, know that something happened to you in middle school and after that you just didn't want to let anyone in. Nothing was wrong with you, you just put up a really rough outer wall. You are one of the most caring people Beacon Hills has ever seen and if anyone tries to disagree with that.. they'll have to deal with me."

Lydia just stared at him, truly seeing all the honesty of his statement in his features, "Then let's go make it up. Do it over."

"How're we going to do that, again?"

Lydia looked back out her window with a powerful smirk, "I've got a few things in mind."

An hour later when they were done eating literally everything in the mall's food court, Lydia threw her small, dark grey purse over her head and across her chest. Then she practically pulled Stiles' arm out of the socket, trying to get him to hurry up and move out of the food court. He just laughed at her excitement before having to run to ketch up.

Now they were walking at a decent pace, side by side, with their hands interlocked.

Lydia's bright pink smile sent a wave of excitement through his body, "Let's try this one."

She dragged him toward a family boutique with a small town vibe to it.

Stiles questioned, "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"You'll know when I want you to know," Lydia played the mysterious card while holding up a bright, but somehow deep blue, wool button down against his chest.

He eyed her suspiciously, "What're you doing, Lyd."

"Hold that," She was pleased with her choice of shirt for him and started to turn away, "Please."

She sent him an innocent smile as he carefully took the shirt.

Lydia made her way over to the accessories and started going through the ties. She was exceptionally glad that he had worn black skinny jeans and some blue Vans that day. Or else she probably wouldn't have been able to get him a simple outfit. This way, she only had to change him out of his grey long-sleeved shirt, which she was not opposed to him wearing, considering it showed off his new muscles. She smiled at one tie in particular. It was a simple black bow tie and she knew it would look great with his shirt.

She held the bow tie out towards him with a content glimmer in her eye, "Here."

"Lydia, what is all of this?" He took the bow tie without hesitation and followed her over to the counter.

She pulled out her wallet and sat the items on the table, waiting to use her credit card.

Stiles noticed, "Lydia why are you buying me clothes?"

"Just shut up and take the free clothing!" Lydia had a very amused smile on her face that she just couldn't hold in.

"I don't want you buying me things," He tried to get his point across.

Lydia silenced him with a look whilst handing the cashier her card, "Stiles, you'll just have to trust me."

He let out an audible huff as she dragged him back out of the shop, handing him his clothing bag.

She began walking with determination toward a decently sized dress store. Stiles caught up and slipped his arm over her shoulder, "We are not doing what I think we're doing. Are we?"

"The world may never know," Lydia smiled up at him as they walking into the store. She subconsciously interlocked her hand with the one over her shoulder and began playing with his long fingers. They stayed like this, together and smiling, for the half hour it took her to finally pick up a dress and love it. She then told him to wait on a couch outside the dressing rooms while she tried it on. This was something very different for Lydia, she normally had a few options with her but she had this gut feeling this dress would do it. So as quickly as she could, she pulled her spaghetti strapped and floral romper off. Slipping on the short grey dress, Lydia fell in love. It was sleeveless and their was no cleavage since the top stopped just below her neck. The only pattern on it was a soft swirl that blended into the color of the dress. She loved it.

"Aren't you going to show me? You know, a guy's opinion and all that?" She heard Stiles yell and decided she didn't want him to see her in it yet.

Within a few minutes she was back out of the dressing room and rushing past him towards the cashier.

Once they both had a bag and were casually walking down the corridor, Stiles spoke, "We are so doing what I thought we were."

Lydia just shook her head and lifted his arm over her should so she could play with his fingers again, "I still don't think you know whats going on."

"Lyd, it's been over a year and I still remember every part of that dance."

He noticed her jaw set, "I do too."

"So why are you trying to make up for it like this?" He asked, genuinely not understanding why their train wreck of a first official date wasn't good enough. It was kind of ironic to think about it as the first date, considering what happened with Peter. The world they comfortably lived in now laughed at that night.

She let out a deep sigh, "Because I was rude. And if I hadn't been so stupid and gone looking for Jackson then I would never have met Peter the way I did."

"You were concerned about Jackson and you had every right to be."

"Not then. Not that night. That was the night I was supposed to spend with you, don't you get that? You were such a good guy, you didn't care about being second on my list of priorities and I was wrong to not have put you first," She confessed.

"Lydia, that was a long time ago."

"And that is exactly why I'm making up for it now. Because now we know each other, Stiles, and I know you deserve better than that."

He looked down at her in awe and kissed her temple. It was a simple action but if Lydia was truly honest with herself, it signified the moment she knew. The moment she figured out that she want to be with him. In ever way humanly possible, she was ready to let him in and just be happy together. They were practically already dating, she just needed to make that one last leap because she knew he wouldn't.

It was eight 'o'clock when they finally parked the jeep. Stiles had followed Lydia's every instruction and was surprised when they showed up at the abandoned parking lot of some store from the late 1990's. There were cracks all throughout the lot and most of them had relatively short grass growing out of them. Lydia was now directing him to leave the car and face toward the building. He asked why and she just threw him his shirt and pushed him out the door.

"What a dork," Lydia said to herself while she climbed into the back seat with her own bag.

A few minutes later she had slipped on the dress and triple checked her hair. Glancing in front of the car, she saw Stiles finally decide to change out into his formal wear and she was enjoying the view of his bare back. His muscles rippled as he pulled the button down over his shoulders. She admired his subtle movements while he put on the bow tie. Turning around, Stiles had no idea that Lydia's breathe hitched at the sight. He was handsome in every sense of the word.

She jumped out of the back seat and on to the concrete. He threw his bag into the front seat before waltzing around the car to meet her. Only, once he caught sight of her he stopped dead in his tracks, with his mouth hung open. She smiled up at him and he felt his heart melt. His hand ran slowly through his hair, trying to calm his nerves.

"Stiles..." Her voice trailed off. She took a few steps towards him, giving them about a foot of space between them.

He cleared his throat, "You look really, and I mean really, beautiful."

"Thank you," Lydia moved some hair behind her ear, glancing toward the ground.

Stiles let out a breath and stepped toward her, extending his hand. She took it with an embarrassed smile painted on her face.

He led her to the front of the car and then he turned toward her, "Come on," he nodded his head toward the jeep.

"What?" She let him put his hands on her waist.

"We're going up there."

Lydia raised her eyebrows at him. He just continued his movements and she was quickly sitting on the hood of the jeep. He then got up him self and stood on it. Stiles pulled her to her feet and chuckled at her expression. She looked like a child about to get on their favorite ride at an amusement park. Stiles then repeated the same motions until they were standing on the very top of the jeep.

"So why're we up here?" Lydia asked, griping his arms for dear life. She raised her eyebrows at the ground with fear in her eyes.

"To dance," He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, "Obviously."

"Oh, god."

"What?"

She just shook her head and ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. He started to sway and she pulled one arm around his neck with the other clutching his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath when she rested her head on his shoulder. Lydia heard this and her face light up like holiday lights.

"Thank you," His voice brought her out of her daydream. She raised her head to look at him.

"For what?"

"Redoing that night," His mind stopped spinning the second he saw her chuckle and look utterly gorgeous. She always seemed to keep him grounded.

"This one is a lot better."

"Yeah." ϟ


	6. Kings and Queens

It was the weekend after Lydia had almost, nearly, totally kissed Stiles in the school parking lot. And now Lydia was throwing half of her closet on to the floor, trying to find the best outfit. It was Sunday afternoon and her nerves would not calm themselves. She looked at the same purple long-sleeve for the fifth time before huffing rather loudly and plopping on to her bed.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Her mother heard all the commotion and came to check up on Lydia.

Lydia sighed dramatically, "I can't find anything to wear."

Her mother chuckled and took a few more steps into the room, "What do you mean?"

"Nothings good enough."

"Good enough for what, honey?"

Lydia let a brief slide show of memories with Stiles race through her mind. From sophomore year and the winter formal to their last study session on Friday. Lydia let a soft smile play on to her lips without even realizing it.

"Oh. This is about a boy, isn't it?" Her mother dug her hands into her front jean pockets and looked expectantly at Lydia.

The younger Martin woman turned her head to look at the one standing, "Is it that obvious?"

"A bit. Why don't we go look in the closet one more time?" Her mother pulled her up and lead her to the walk-in closets door frame, "Now look at whats left on the racks."

There were only a few things left that Lydia couldn't stand to throw on the floor, even in her state of anxiety. One was the dress she had gotten a few weeks before when she and Stiles danced on his car. She let out a laugh, messing with the hem. Next was a few pairs of pants, two of them were black and the other had a black leather-like back while the front had a pinkish white color and vertical, black stripes. She threw them over her arm and proceeded surveying her choices. All that was left were a few single colored, shirts without anything on them. They had normal t-shirt sleeves and a bit lower neckline than any usual shirt. She decided to grab the navy blue one and turned back to her mother.

"How did you know?" Lydia spoke while picking up a pair of pointed hot pink heels.

Her mother just shrugged, "I know my daughter."

Lydia laughed and walked back out into her room to do her makeup. Her mother came up behind her and started playing with her hair before deciding to curl it for her.

"Thank you," Lydia smiled up at her mother with vibrantly pink lips and simple eyeliner.

"You're very welcome. But you've got to tell me something first," Her mother bargained, "Who is this boy? Is it that one you've neglected to tell me about?"

"You've actually met him," Lydia explained, "And he's the one I've spent more time with lately."

"Well? Do I like him?"

"You definitely should," Lydia chuckled, "He's a great guy and is almost as smart as I am."

"He sounds like a great young man."

"It's uh," Lydia stuttered, shocked this moment was truly happening, "Stiles. Sheriff Stilenski's son."

"Oh, Stiles. I remember him," Her mother moved towards the door, "He's the only boy to great me with a hand shake, and the only boy to leave almost as quickly as he came."

Lydia's cheeks turned red, "You really don't want to know why."

"Alright. You better get dressed," And with that her mother left the room.

Lydia smiled absent-mindedly while slipping on her surprisingly perfect outfit for ice skating.

Her phone buzzed.

_Stiles (:_

_I'm here._

She nervously pulled at her hair in front of the mirror. He's seen her at her worst, why was she trying so hard?

It took her a few minutes to leave but once she was outside she was glad to have chosen pants instead of a dress. It was rather cold out and she could tell he had planned for the weather. He wore a long-sleeved shirt and some dark skinny jeans. His spiky hair was covered by a dark grey beanie; it hung off of his head perfectly.

"You look great," Stiles complimented even though he didn't need to. They never said this was a date. Just ice skating.

Lydia pulled some hair behind her ear, "Thanks."

"Here," He quickly went to open her door before she could, a dorky smile on his face.

"Thanks," She felt a bit awkward, which was utterly new for Lydia and she believed it had everything to do with this nerd helping her into his jeep.

Stiles got back into the driver's seat and got them to the rink in record time. She sat messing with the end of her shirt, constantly staring out her window with a pensive look painted on her face. Stiles kept glancing over at her, wondering what had her so quiet. His hands were starting to sweat and he was honestly starting to contemplate the meaning of this ice skating adventure.

He proceeded to open her door again, even though she didn't need him too. Then, instead of grabbing her hand, he held on to her waist and hoisted her down and out of the jeep. Lydia breathed out a thank you before occupying herself with flattening out her shirt. He started to walk in before turning around to grab her hand, then continued on.

Lydia was flabbergasted but held on to his larger hand with ease. Realizing they fit perfectly together; two pieces of one uniquely beautiful puzzle.

"Okay. I'm just going to put this out there," She finally found her old confidence once they had sat down to put on their skates. Neither of them had spoken, really, the entire time.

"Put what out where?" His eyebrows knit together, he glanced at her. Stiles felt weaker than usual when it took him longer to pull his skates on.

Lydia finished tying her laces up and sat back with a sigh, "Is this a date?"

He dropped his foot with a thud and didn't realize his mouth did the same.

Lydia took that as a no and stood up. She started walking down the bleachers, leaving him to fall deeper into the hole he was digging himself.

"Lydia!" Stiles ran after her and that caused her to look back at him with her best poker face.

He stopped a few feet away from her, "Yes?"

Stiles let out a shaky breath, "Do you want it to be?"

Lydia let her guard down; eyes widening. Her mouth hung open and every one of her emotions could be seen throughout her features.

"Do you?" Stiles might be an expert on Lydia Martin but she continued to surprise him. He wasn't sure if he should try to read her expression.

She closed her mouth to gulp, her nerves at their peak, "D- do I want this to be a date?"

"Yeah?"

Lydia glanced at the floor between them and quickly back up at him, "It feels like one."

He chuckled, trying to let off some steam, "That didn't answer my question."

"You never answered mine."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, trying to make a frustrated huff into a laugh, "Lydia."

Pulling her lips in on each other, she turned away with aggravation, "Stiles. I've wanted any and everything to be a date for months!"

"What?" He literally gasped, making her look back at him with the most vulnerable of looks.

"Yes. I want this to be a freaking date, Stiles."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He took a step closer to her.

Lydia fake laughed, "Why didn't you talk to me for seven years?"

"Lydia. That is different, you didn't know who I was at all."

"You could have reminded me!"

Stiles rubbed his neck, "Lydia. Please."

"I just, after everything that's happened.. we could have been through all of this already. Hell, maybe I wouldn't have been in so many stupid, abuse and downright wrong relationships. But nope. You never talked to me," Lydia started to shake.

He reached for her, his hands resting on her shoulders, "Lydia Martin, I tried and I did. This is a whole different thing. You know how I feel about you."

"Do I? So much could have changed, Stiles," He felt her hands shake as she pressed them against his chest, "You got to know me, like for real, and could have decided you didn't like me. You could have found someone else-"

"Stop talking like that! There never has been anyone else, Lydia. It will always be you. You were there when I was down, when I honestly didn't know what to do with my life. You have cared more than any other person in the world and you always seem to think about me first. Lydia Martin, don't you dare talk about yourself like you couldn't stick it to any other girl out there. Stop trying to make me go away," Stiles couldn't breath at this point. He was too exhausted. She needed to know her place in his heart had only grown.

"Stiles.." Lydia could feel her blood getting hotter, "What are we doing?"

They both chuckled, releasing some tension, "Arguing about if we're on a date or not."

"Who does that?" She laughed, closing her eyes briefly to gain some perspective.

"Idiots," Stiles pulled her head up by her chin and their eyes bore into each others.

Lydia giggled and hit his chest playfully, "We really need to stop this."

"Arguing?"

"Yeah," She swiftly pulled away and dragged him into the rink by his hand. They had never held on to each other tighter.

Lydia gently guided him around the rink and they felt like they were in their own world, "This is nice."

"Yeah," Stiles replied right when she let go and sped away. He watching in awe while she spun and spun and spun.

He caught up to her as she began to stop and finished for her by clutching her shoulders, "Whoa, there. You okay?"

"You have no idea," Lydia spoke as the environment around them stopped spinning itself. She slowly drifted her hands up his torso.

Stiles knew he couldn't freeze up this time and did what he ever so badly wanted to. His hands slid up and caressed her face gently.

Lydia sent him a smile reflecting contentment before pulling him closer by his shirt. Just before their lips met, she saw his expression turn into utter beauty with more passion than she'd ever seen before.

His lips were cool and smooth. He had experience in this field but Lydia could tell their moment was sending his eight year old self into shock. She smiled into his lips and they moved in sync. Stiles held on to her face with such devotion, she thought the moment would never end. But they quickly realized they needed air and pulled away at the same time; chuckling. They began breathing in the same air, smiling like the big dorks they were and always would be.

"I-" Stiles started.

"I know." She replied, knowing what he was going to say.

"So we just-"

"Yeah."

"And you just.."

"And you just did too," Lydia laughed and reached her hands around his neck, letting his shirt unwrinkle.

Stiles rested his hands on her waist, letting out a joyful sigh, "Just let me process that."

"Take all the time you need."

A comfortable pause. Both of their eyes closed and she put her forehead against his.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles?"

"I really like you."

"I really, really like you."

"Are you sure?"

Lydia opened her eyes to realize his were already staring down at her, "As positive as I would be saying 'yes' to the Doctor."

"Wow, you are such a dork," Stiles grinned from ear to ear, pulling her closer.

Lydia smirked, "Well, I guess your stuck with this dork."

"Awesome." ϟ


	7. Realism

Lydia Martin believed herself to be independent, free and very intelligent. Lydia Martin never needed anyone else and no one could get her to admit otherwise. Lydia has never had a healthy relationship, even a good friendship. Not until Allison Argent entered and exited her life ever so briefly. Now, on the last day of junior year, Lydia was feeling her absence more than ever. She needed her best friend and she needed her to always be there. Lydia Martin had began to lean on someone else in Allison's absence and Lydia Martin was scared shitless of what it was doing to her. Yes, she could talk and joke and discover with the rest of the pack, that was the easy part. But when it came to understanding her and knowing just how to make her feel better, a certain doe-eyed boy could lift her spirits higher than even her mother could.

Stiles was slowly becoming Lydia Martins anchor to the here and now.

He had come and stayed by her side from the moment of Allison's death and she was just figuring it out. She was leaning so much on him, he was practically carrying her.

"Hey man," Lydia heard Scott speak to his best friend as she walked up behind Stiles, "Did you ever talk to that Malia girl again?"

Lydia stopped in her tracks, hoping to god that Scott didn't notice her presence.

"Malia? The girl from Echo House?" Stiles looked at Scott, closing his locker.

"Yeah, that one. You know, the one you _had sex with!" _Scott was shamelessly patting Stiles on the back. Extremely proud of his friends recent loss of virginity.

Stiles replied, "Could you keep it down!?"

"Well?"

Stiles sighed and they started walking away from Lydia, so she trailed, "No, I have not talked to her. Have you? She was supposed to find you?"

"I think I overheard Derek saying that he ran across her first and started helping her."

"But, y-you're the alpha."

Scott scuffed, "So? He's more experienced."

"Whatever," Stiles pulled at his backpacks straps like a child.

Lydia was starting to feel extremely out-of-place and decided to run up between her two oldest friends, "Hey!"

The boys were pushed apart, both putting on a smile for their companion. If Allison had been there, it could have felt like the old gang.

"Hey, did you hear that we have a pop quiz in Couch's class?" Scott mused, trying to stop feeling like a third wheel.

Lydia tilted her head towards him, "Nope."

"How'd you know?" Stiles questioned. He subconsciously putting his hand on the small of Lydia's back, guiding her through the maze of teenagers.

"When has he ever been discreet?"

The pair laughed at their friend as he went down a different hallway.

"So? Quiz on the last day of school. How could this day get any worse?" Stiles joked.

Lydia glanced up at him, feeling the heat of his hand on her back, "I would think of a few ways."

"I don't even want to know. Could get jinxed and all that."

"Fair enough."

A few hours later Lydia was sitting at the pack's usual lunch table. She had decided to skip eating and was just waiting for the others to join her. Lydia's mind kept circling back around to the conversation she eavesdropped on that morning. She couldn't pinpoint why it was occupying her thoughts so much or why she even cared so damn much. She knew he was a boy, and boys needed to feel like men. So obviously, their conversations would turn toward that but she had never envisioned Stiles being a virgin. He was just too damn pretty; what girl wouldn't jump at the opportunity?

Oh, right. She didn't.

"Ahoy!" Stiles made a grand entrance, sitting to her left at the rectangular table. Kira came and occupied the seat across from him shortly after.

Lydia just smiled.

"Why aren't you eating, Lyd?" Stiles asked, stuffing his face with some chips.

She shook her head in amusement, "Just not hungry."

"Sure," He scooted his tray over some, it now sat directly in the middle.

"I'm fine."

Stiles gave her a disapproving look, "Lydia, stop being so stubborn and eat something."

She huffed, looking over the options he had given her, "I'll pass."

He was the one to huff this time before he got up to grab her something else. He quickly returned with one shiny green apple.

He offered it to her, they heard a laugh come from Kira, "Come on, Lyd."

"Fine," She accepted because she just couldn't deny how good that apple looked.

"Good," Stiles kept staring at her.

She noticed and decided to ignore it, biting into the fruit.

"You guys haven't seen Isaac around, have you?" Kira asked, drawing only Lydia's attention.

Lydia shook her head, "I thought he was with Mr. Argent?"

"He told Scott that they had to come back to get a few things," Kira swirled her straw around in her cup.

"Why would he be at school?" Lydia was trying her hardest not to look at Stiles, his eyes still on her. Was there something on her face?

"To get things out of his locker? I don't know. It was a shot in the dark," Kira said just as Scott walked up and sat next to her.

The Alpha greeted the group and said, "How is everyone on this lovely last day of school?"

"Fantastic," Kira sent a shot of light into the air like a firework, from her finger.

Scott turned around a few times, trying to see if anyone caught it, "Kira!"

His voice held only affection for the girl.

"Lyd."

She pulled herself out of the pretty-much-and-totally-a-couple's conversation and looked at Stiles.

"Lyd, what's wrong?" Was her mood that obvious to him only? She couldn't stand the way he could read any emotion just from her face.

"Nothing. Drop it," She didn't mean to sound a bit snooty but that's just her natural defense.

He noticed but kept on, "Come on, talk to me Lydia. I know you, and somethings on your mind."

"That's it, Stiles. There's just something on my mind. I'm not upset, I'm just thinking. Alright?"

"Nope. Tell me."

"Can you stop being like that for like five minutes?" Lydia was even getting aggravated with herself; her voice held that much vinegar.

Stiles physically pulled back, looking extremely hurt, "Like what? Like myself? Sorry if I care, Lydia. God, sometimes I don't even know why I try."

"Sti-" She called after him as he got up to throw away his tray. He only ate half of his lunch. He then continued to walk out the doors and step outside.

Lydia could feel her friend's eyes boring into her but she could care less about what they thought. She needed to go after him. So she let out an upset sigh and threw her bag over her shoulder, heading in the direction Stiles went.

She quickly found him sitting on a bench a few feet away from the doors. He hadn't made it far before he needed to sit down and not hit something. Something about Lydia Martin always made his emotions heightened. He cared far too much, he got frustrated way too easily, and he allowed his heart to grow in her presence. He didn't notice her until she hesitantly took a seat next to him. He had his elbows on his knees and his back was hunched.

"Stiles."

He glanced at her, raw emotion on his face.

"Stiles, I'm sorry."

He looked between his shoes and the cars in the parking lot a few meters away from them.

"Stiles, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I don't know what got into me."

He now held her gaze, his expression was bitter, "I know what got into you. You let it happen again, Lydia."

She raised her eyebrows, "What happened?"

"You let your walls come back up. That cold exterior you used to have. God, Lydia, I honestly thought you had gotten over that and had grown. Hell, I even let myself feel pride for having some reason to do with it. You were growing into yourself but the second someone actually cares about what's going on with you.." Stiles used his hands to demonstrate how he felt.

Lydia looked at her hands. They were clasped together on her lap, "I'm sorry."

He let out a defeated sigh and turned completely toward her, "Lydia. What's going on?"

"It's like I said, Stiles. And no I'm not talking about it. I came out here to apologize for my behavior. That's it," They made eye contact.

"If it's worth you falling back into old habits, then it's important enough to talk to me about," He made a good argument.

Lydia sighed, "I can't talk to _you _about it. I guess that's what's bothering me the most.. I don't have anyone else to talk to."

"Why can't you talk to me, Lyd?"

"I just wish Allison was here. I just need _her_," Lydia's voice was barely a whisper but of course Stiles still heard.

He scooted closer to her, leaning in for a hug, "Lydia. I'm sorry."

"It's not like you're a bad friend or anything. Don't you start thinking that, okay?" He had paused his motions to let her talk, and then he nodded to let her know he understood, "Okay. Good. Because you are far from that. I just don't have any other friends. I am not going to talk to Kira about this, it's just too weird. We're still getting to know each other. I just... I don't know anymore."

"You just need your best friend."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I wish I could do something," He completed his actions and held her head against his shoulder with his hand. The hug was comforting.

Lydia held on to his arm for dear life, "It's not your fault and you don't have to do anything."

"I still wish."

"We need to get going to class," She stated, pulling back to look at him, "Are we okay?"

Her eyes showed more vulnerability than he'd ever seen and he quickly nodded, "Obviously. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I never wanted to get rid of you in the first place," Lydia smiled up at him. Enjoying the moment before the bell sprung them out of it and they made their way back inside. ϟ


	8. Evasion

"Oh come on, Lydia," Kira cried into the phone, "A girls day would be fun!"

"A girls day equalling me and you?"

"...and Malia... and Cora..."

Lydia tried not to laugh like a mad woman, "That doesn't sound like a day of fun to me, it sounds more like a day of 'let's get to know you so when we leave you out you'll only be slightly mad at us'. Seriously Kira, I would hang with you but today is not a good day."

"Why don't you want to get to know them? They're practically in the pack as it is! And Derek's been helping Malia for months now. The past week or so, since school let out, Scott's been doing nothing but helping her too!" Kira pleaded, "We need a day of normalcy."

"Normalcy is what I am getting and won't with them. I hope I'm not coming off too mean here, Kira, but I just want a day to myself. I'm sorry. I want to get to know them, but when it's not forced. You know? Like with you, Scott or even Stiles."

Kira hesitated, "Are you sure you're not just ditching me to go hang out with said guy?"

Lydia scuffed, "What? No. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind then."

"Why would you think that?"

"Have you seen the way you guys act? You're always together and now neither one of you have hung out with anyone else since school let out. Yes, it's a good thing we haven't had any supernatural issues but still," Kira explained, "You need a break."

"Well, I don't think I do," Lydia slipped her green purse across her chest, pulled her brown backpack on to her shoulders, and dragged her suitcase behind her as she walked out her front doors, "I'll see you sometime next week okay? I've got to go."

"Lydia.."

"I'm about to drive, Kira. I've got to go! Tell me about today later, okay?" Lydia spoke.

"Fine. Talk to you later."

And with that Lydia closed her phone and fit it into her simple purse.

She then opened her car's trunk and put her two bags in there, leaving a suitable amount of room for more suitcases as needed. Climbing into her seat, she started the engine and pulled out her phone again. The tone dialed three times before he answered; he sounded out of breath.

"Hey."

"How goes it?" Lydia backed out of her drive way.

Stiles chuckled, "Peachy. Just dragged my suitcase down the stairs and am starting to reconsider my life's choices."

"Why in the world would you do that?" Her voice was filled with affection.

"Oh, I don't know. I've just got this feeling that I'm out of shape and a certain 5'3'' strawberry blonde is going to make me carry all the bags, anywhere we go," He teased, finally sitting on his front porch.

"You might be right," Lydia smiled to herself, turning on to his street. She hung up the phone.

Stiles saw her and quickly took his suitcase and track bag to the curb.

"You look like a stoned hitchhiker!" Lydia laughed, she had rolled down the passenger's side window to get a better look at the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the funniest, Lyd," She popped the trunk for him and waited until he sat next to her in the car to drive away from his house.

Stiles looked at her with a know-it-all expression, "Lydia."

"I'm going to the store. Gosh, you're worse than my mom. I know we need snacks and drinks and gum and this and that. So hush," Lydia presumed.

He laughed, "I was going to say you took nice."

She wore her white sandals with a pair of pink floral shorts and a matching pink shirt on top of a white tank top. The shirt fell over one of her shoulders eloquently. Lydia shook her head at the boy's comment and kept on driving to the store, "Shut up."

"I won't."

"But still."

"Whatever," Stiles couldn't hide the boyish smile creeping on to his face.

Lydia saw, "Whatever then."

Stiles was taking his sweet time looking over the candies. They had entered the little gas station five minutes before and he had stood in that isle for most of it. Lydia had gone around and gotten them waters, him a soda and herself an iced tea. She also got them two different kinds of Pringle's and grabbed some Slim Jim's. She threw some gum on to her pile on the counter and politely asked the cashier to wait for her friend. Stiles finally decided on his last piece of candy and met her at the counter. Lydia went to pay, only to have Stiles hold her arm down and hand the guy some cash.

"Stiles, you can't."

"You'll be getting the gas, so the least I can do is get these."

Lydia gave up and sent him a look of gratitude.

Once they had jumped back into the car, Lydia reached for her tea before having a MilkyWay and a bag of M&M's fall on to her lap. She looked over at Stiles and he was already digging through their selection. He then pulled out a Reese's and smiled like at idiot up at her. Lydia rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand for her half.

"I know you too well," Stiles gloated.

Lydia bit into her piece, sitting her now opened tea between them, "Oh really now? Look at your drink. Then tell me who knows who better."

"How'd you know I like cream soda?" Stiles looked at her bewildered. She was putting her candies in the space between them and trying to put her seat belt on too.

"I know you."

He put his seat belt on and they were off, "Seriously. Like no one has noticed that.. well my dad has but I told him to buy it."

"You always get it. Or bring it to school," Lydia pulled on to the highway, "It's really not that hard to figure out. You have one like every day. Which is not good for you by the way."

"I know but they're _so_ good."

"I beg to differ."

Stiles glanced at her, "You don't like them and you still got me one? You are awesome, Lydia, pure awesome."

"I try," She laughed, looking in the rear view mirror.

Stiles sipped his soda, "You succeed."

The strawberry blonde glanced at him with a smile on her face. She was utterly glad they were so close now. She might even go as far as to say they're best friends.

"How awesome does that look?!" Stiles exclaimed as Lydia drove on the closest road to the beach. It was a good four hours later.

She kept on going until they got to a decently sized house with a white exterior and a great amount of windows. Lydia parked the car under a tree in front and started gathering their uneaten treats. Stiles got out and opened the trunk. Lydia soon joined him and took the two lighter bags while he took the two suitcases. They made their way into the house and Lydia showed him to his room up the stairs.

Walking into the house, their immediately is a staircase on the right wall. A bridge with railings expands to the other side and a hallway shoots out to the right. Downstairs, to the left is a rather large living room and sitting area. To the right is the dining room and through there is the very modern kitchen. Back through the main hallway, past the stairs, is a little bathroom on the right and all the way back is a sliding glass door. There is another set just like them in the sitting room and a kitchen door leading out back as well. There's a deck out back and not much else between it and the tide.

"So this is you," Lydia nodded her head towards the first door on the right. Then she walked to the other side of the bridge, "And this is me. There's another bedroom downstairs in the basement too. Your bathroom is the only other door on your side."

"I take it you took the master bedroom?" He sat his bag by his door before joining her on her side.

"Of course," She sent him a smirk and sat her bag on the bed. They swapped the two remaining bags and he left to unpack.

Lydia had just finished throwing her clothes into drawers when her phone buzzed. Her hand reached for the device while the other unzipped her backpack and stacked her books and accessories, "Hello?"

"Lydia Belle Martin, you _so_ lied to me!" Kira's voice rang through the phone. Lydia froze, even though the Kitsune couldn't see her.

She stuttered, "What? Uh, no."

"Lydia, you are horrible at lying."

"That is not true! I once made everyone in the school think that I was a complete idiot and a bubble-head. So I think I'm-"

Kira cut her off, "Stiles didn't fall for it."

"That's different," Lydia practically pouted.

"Whatever," Kira redirected the conversation, "Go unlock the door."

"Wait? What?" Lydia's mind raced.

Kira chuckled, "Being the lame best friend's that we are, Scott and I kind of found you...and started trailing you. We just found you're car after he couldn't lock on to your guys' scent."

"You did what?!" Lydia almost screamed, but it was enough for Stiles to come running into the room with his lucky baseball bat. It was bad enough that they had followed the pair but the fact that Kira thought it was okay for her to say they were best friends was just out of Lydia's comprehension. She couldn't think straight.

Stiles slowly approached her, "What's going on?"

"We're going to have guests."

Stiles knit his eyebrows together before sitting the bat down on the bed.

"Did we mention we brought Cora and Malia?" Kira tried to laugh but it just came out as a nervous huff.

Lydia's face turned to one of utter shock and disappointment, "What?"

"We-" Lydia handed the phone to Stiles and plopped down next to the bat.

Stiles looked at the caller I.D. before speaking, "Kira?"

"Oh, Stiles. How're ya?"

Lydia didn't care to listen to the rest of the conversation before she got up to finish her unpacking. Nothing was going to ruin this weekend for her. Stiles and Lydia had hoped for five days to just hang out by the beach, as the best friends they had slowly become. They would have came back Monday night and hung out with everyone else. They just had wanted a weekend alone and away from the craziness of Beacon Hills. Their parents were completely okay with it, granite Lydia's mother just threw her the keys but Sheriff Stillenski had grown to like Lydia. She eventually zipped her bag up and threw it under the bed with her empty suitcase. She then realized she was alone in the room and her phone was next to his bat, on the bed.

"Wow. This place is awesome," Lydia heard Kira say, her voice echoing up the stairs. The Banshee tried not to roll her eyes.

"I know, right," Stiles could be heard grabbing someone's bags.

Lydia pulled herself together and walked on to the balcony. The others saw her and she sent a small smile.

"Okay, I just have to say this was all Kira's idea," Scott raised his hands in defense.

Cora walked into the sitting room and Malia spoke next, "We were dragged along."

Lydia tried to hide her discomfort of the Werecoyote's presence, "It's fine. There's plenty of room. We'll just have to share."

"Thank god you're not upset," Scott sighed out of relief. Lydia couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

Stiles held one of the newbie's bags and moved his head towards the basement door, "There's a room down there. Who wants it?"

"I don't mind," Cora said, walking back into the room, "We aren't staying long, are we? I didn't really bring anything."

"We were just planning on staying the night," Kira said.

Stiles countered, "We actually were going to stay all weekend.."

"Oh.." Kira muttered.

Scott shook it off, "Well, we can get out of here sooner. It's fine."

"You guys can stay here longer, I can call Derek," Cora suggested.

Malia nodded her head, "Derek would come get us."

"You sure?" Scott is as concerned as always.

Malia nods her head and reaches for Cora's phone, "We'll give him a call."

"What did I say about taking..." Cora's voice trailed off as the two walked toward the basement, having grabbed the backpack from Stiles.

Lydia pursed her lips awkwardly, "So.."

The other three looked up at the strawberry blonde.

"So?" Scott asked, climbing the stairs with a track bag thrown over his shoulders.

Lydia leaned against the railing, "There's only two bedrooms up here."

"Oh," Scott stopped at the last step, unsure of how or where to proceed.

Stiles cleared his throat, "That's an easy fix."

"Yep," Kira followed the human up the staircase. Scott joined Lydia by the rail, watching the other two while trying to figure out how it was going to work.

Lydia spoke, "How's that?"

"Genders," Stiles said matter-of-factly before seeing Lydia's expression of utter disbelief. She made sure no one else could see the look she was sending his way. What was he thinking?

Stiles sent her one right back.

"I'm fine with that," Kira said too quickly.

Lydia sighed and pushed Stiles into his room, "Come on."

He looked at her confused while she stuffed half of his clothes back into the suitcase. The boy had barely unpacked.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles tried not to fret over her handling his possessions.

She rolled her eyes, "It's obvious something is going on between them and we need to push them into the right direction."

"By having them sleep in the same room together?" Stiles said.

"Well, yeah. It's the best we can do," Lydia threw his bag at him.

He tilted his head at her, "And what about us? You know.. in the same room."

"Oh, come on, Stiles. It's not like we haven't done it before. Besides, this is for our friends. No matter how much they might irk me, I love them and they deserve to be over this phase already!" Lydia spoke, secretly hoping he didn't realize she was also talking about the two of them.

Stiles sighed, "Fine."

A minute later they were passing the couple on the balcony and throwing Stiles' stuff on her bed. Scott followed suit, with Kira on his heels.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Lydia sighed, "I'm making Stiles sleep in here. Now go on and get your stuff into the other room."

"Wait? Why?" Kira's eyes grew.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, why?"

Lydia glared at him before looking back at the soon-to-be couple, "Because this is my house and if you don't like it, go sleep in the car. I honestly don't care which."

Stiles just shook his head at her ridiculous explanation and turned to unpack again. The couple slowly walked out of the room.

Lydia's hands were soon next to Stiles', unloading his bags.

"Woah, woah. What're you doing?" Stiles stood straight.

Lydia carefully folded his t-shirts and put them into a drawer, "You obviously take forever and have horrible organizational skills when it comes to your clothes. So I'll do these and you do whatever is in your track bag."

"Lydia," Stiles wined, "Stop."

She did, her hands outstretched toward his bag but still inches away from it, "What?"

"Why're you acting like this?" He still wasn't used to this side of her. The side that wanted to be around him so much, wanted to organize his clothes, and even sleep with him. In the same bed. For several nights.

"Stiles, I am just trying to help."

He moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You don't need to. I'm a big boy and I can put my big boy pants away."

"So, what's a little help gunna do?" She protested.

Stiles bent down a bit so she looked him in the eye, "Is there something else going on here, Lyd?"

"What? No. There is not."

Stiles didn't believe her but knew if she was hiding it from him, of all people, he was just going to have to get over it.

"Fine, but just the clothes," He gave in, "And don't touch the underwear, okay? That's just weird."

"Will do," She fake saluted him and returned to her job. They worked in comfortable silence for another half hour or so.

The pair was finally deciding on an afternoon activity when their conversation was interrupted by their Alpha friend.

"Stiles," Scott hesitantly walked into the room, only to see the two lounging on the bed talking, "I need a pair of swimming trunks.."

"Oh, I've got you," Stiles walked over to the dresser and threw his friend a pair of light blue ones.

Lydia spoke, "Does Kira need a bathing suit? I brought three.."

"I'll send her in," Scott scurried out of the room.

Stiles pulled out his own black pair, "So I guess they chose for us."

"Apparently," Lydia went to pick one out for Kira.

Stiles headed for the bathroom, "I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time."

Stiles disappeared into the en suite.

Lydia pulled out a simple, bright yellow, two piece for her Kitsune friend. She then debated her other options before sitting her own suit on the dresser. It had a rainbow floral pattern, focusing on blue and red, with a forties-like top and high-waist bottoms. Lydia could practically feel the heat steaming off of her cheeks at the thought of Stiles' reaction to her bathing suit choice. She so needed to get a handle on her thoughts.

"You are a life saver," Kira beamed as she accepted Lydia's swimming suit, "I owe you."

"No you don't," Lydia grabbed her own and sat on the bed to wait for the bathroom.

Kira turned back towards the other girl before leaving completely, "Lydia, is there something going on between you and Stiles?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia put on a poker face. Of course something was going on, she just had no idea what it was. Was she attracted to Stiles? More importantly, did she _want_ to be attracted to him?

"Nevermind," And with that Kira left the Banshee to roll around with her feelings alone.

Stiles entered the room, no shirt on, "It's all yours."

"Thanks," She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to keep her eyes away from his ever-present happy trail.

Stiles tried not to notice her behavior. She couldn't possibly be blushing, could she?

An hour later the gang was splashing, running and diving in the ocean, well at least Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Kira were. Malia and Cora were in tank tops and shorts, lounging on the beach. Too cool for the water, even though they didn't necessarily have to wear bathing suits. But Lydia tried not to think about the way Malia's eyes fell to Stiles every few minutes. Lydia also tried not to notice the way Stiles seemed to be showing off, she had no idea who for. It could have been either one of them. All Lydia did focus on was the splashing war that Stiles had oh-so-rudely started by dunking her under the water. Her long hair was up in a bun, thankfully.

"Come on, Lyd! It wasn't too bad!" Stiles was yelling over the incoming waves. Lydia wouldn't have any of it and pulled her legs up so she could kick water at him instead of pitifully splashing at him.

Scott called from a few feet away, "Woah! I'm even getting some of that! What did you do, man?"

"I just dunked her!" Stiles pleaded to no one in particular, trying not to get water in his mouth or eyes.

Lydia let up and she now was staring at Stiles while he wiped his eyes, "And now we are even."

"Oh, are we?" Stiles quickly swooped under the water and soon had a kicking Lydia thrown over his shoulder. Lydia wondered when he had gotten so strong.

It took all of her might not to do her Banshee scream, "Stiles! Come on! It's not funny!"

"I think it's kinda funny," He spoke as though he wasn't carrying around a girl on his shoulder. He was still a gentleman and took the waves head on, so she wouldn't get hit in the face with them.

Lydia kicked more violently, "There's no point to this, Stillenski!"

"Yes there is; Payback."

Lydia stopped moving and let out a defeated sigh.

"Giving up already, Martin?" Stiles voice held nothing but cockiness.

Lydia smacked the back of his head, "I'm just tired."

"So am I, and I've still got you."

Lydia tried to kick him in the groin.

"Hey, hey! Okay! Gosh, Lydia," He finally slipped her off his shoulder. This just made her slide down him until they were face to face and in each others arms. Lydia didn't think she was breathing and the sudden heat she felt on her face only meant one thing. Stiles had his stronger than previously thought hands gently placed on her waist and her own petite ones were resting on his chest. Neither one of them really wanted to move.

But then life jumped in and made the biggest wave imaginable come tumbling down on top of them.

"Woah, you alright?" Stiles asked when he finally caught his footing.

Lydia was coughing about a foot away from him, "Yeah. Just swallowed some water."

"We should probably head in, anyways. The sun's setting," Stiles said, guiding her still coughing form with a hand on her back.

Lydia complied and let him lead the way. Her throat hurt.

"Goodnight," Stiles said to every one once the pair had dried off and wrapped the towels around themselves.

Cora questioned, "This early?"

"Yeah, her throat is getting worse."

Malia spoke up, not meeting his gaze though, "That doesn't mean _you_ have to go in too."

Lydia heard and continued her way into the house. She needed a drink and some crackers.

"I'm a good best friend and I would never leave her alone," Stiles sent over his shoulder, annoyed at the Werecoyote for even suggesting he leave Lydia's side. They all knew this was just how Malia saw the world, she didn't get most things or behaviors. But that didn't mean she didn't get on their nerves, Lydia's more than the others. The fact that Malia hadn't picked a thing or two up in the few months she had stayed with Derek was a shock to them all. Then again, she had stayed with Derek of all people. The most mysterious, stalker-like and anti-social person of the pack.

A few minutes later Stiles handed Lydia a water bottle and a box of crackers, "Here, Princess."

"Oh, shut up," Her voice was giving way and her threat was not taken seriously. Stiles just laughed.

"How did you do that? Loose your voice over salt water," Stiles asked sitting next to her.

Lydia eyed the crackers suspiciously, "I was yelling for a long time before that. Can you go get some cheese slices? Oh, see if we have the canned cheese!"

"You make a point," Stiles stood to do as asked, "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Hey, if being a Banshee means screaming people's heads off, I think a little human screaming will be fixed in no time!"

"Alright," He left the room. Lydia scooted back on the bed and leaned against the headboard as she waited. The water helped her throat for the few seconds it was there.

Stiles reemerged, "WE'VE GOT SQUIRT CHEESE!"

"YES!" Lydia whisper yelled, trying not to hurt her throat even more. She reached eagerly for the can.

Stiles crawled on to the bed to lay down on his stomach and turned his head towards her, "Are you going to share?"

"Of course," Lydia made a face, directed towards her voice. She then cheesed-up a cracker and held it out to him.

Being the Stiles he was, he just bit into it. This got crumbs everywhere.

"Stiles!" She motioned towards the crumb pile between the two of them. She playfully huffed and finished off his cracker.

He noticed but decided not to elaborate on it. If she was comfortable enough to share food, that meant they were getting somewhere, right?

Stiles brushed the crumbs but only made them scatter all around the bed.

Lydia rolled her eyes and handed him another cracker, "You are such a guy, sometimes."

"What? When am I ever not a guy?" Stiles looked offended, he stuffed his whole cracker into his mouth and continued to speak with his mouth full, "Seriously, Lyd. I've always been like this."

"Ew. Okay I get it. Just, stop," Lydia fake covered her face and turned away from him. Luckily the food and water were on the side-table or else her legs kicking up into a bent position would have sent them flying.

Stiles did as he was told with a big smile upon his face, "You're voice is sounding less froggy."

"See, I told you," Lydia tapped his forehead, lazily.

They both were visibly tired. And as the night drew on, the pair fell asleep. Stiles in the same position and Lydia ended up laying on her back next to him. They didn't rest until the first hours of the next day and when they did, neither one of them realized. They had continued laughing and chatting.

Stiles and Lydia spent the weekend with their two closest friends, Scott and Kira, once the other girls were taken back to Beacon Hills by Derek. The weekend went on as a lighthearted outing and the pair got to know each other better than before. And even though it would take both couples the rest of the summer to finally get together while all parties wanted it, that summer was going to be the best one yet. And none of them would change a minute of it. ϟ


	9. Reasons

_Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm,_

_Hmmm, Hmmm_

Lydia leaned against the wall while her feet hung from her boyfriends bed. They hadn't been officially together for more than two months but it's not like they weren't practically dating for months before that. She let her eyes wander over his walls, they held posters and other nerd things she never had noticed before their summer together. He was truly surprising. Her attention then fell on the boy himself, he sat at his desk. His back hunched over and his head bent, his homework was in his lap. This was because his desk was filled like a mountain with papers and pictures and both of their laptops and just everything.

Lydia admired the freckles on his neck, the way his arm muscles could be seen due to his tight t-shirt. He finally cut his hair but he didn't buzz it again. She didn't know it but she had started to smile at him and all of his beauty. His hand moved with a ferocity that only someone who wanted to get everything out and on the page at once. His iPod rang out from the corner and on this late afternoon, Lydia ignored her homework and studying, and just appreciated her wonderful specimen of a boyfriend.

_It's late at night_

_It's late in the night for a start_

Stiles could feel her gaze on him but continued to work. As soon as he finished this page, he could go over there and really capture her attention. He just couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing, his mind was too jumbled. Aggravated, he threw his papers onto his mess of a desk. This got a chuckle from the girl across the room and he finally matched her stare. He eyed her affectionately as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She was horrible at hiding a laugh. Stiles smiled back.

"You okay there?" She asked. He noticed that her things were already packed away into her bag on the floor.

Stiles swiveled the chair to look at her straight, "Yeah."

"Good," Lydia had now moved to the side of the bed, her legs dangling from the knee. She eyed the human before her and caught herself wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been dragged into the supernatural world. Would she have ever opened her eyes to see this great guy in front of her? Would she have ever realized that she didn't need to hide everything about herself that she now loved and loved that he did too? What would have happened?

"You done?" Stiles questioned as he stood up. He wore a pair of skinny jeans with his t-shirt; only socks covered his feet.

Lydia thought he was utterly gorgeous, "Are you?"

"Not even close," He admitted, standing in front of her. His legs rested against the bed as he leaned down towards her.

Lydia smirked, "You should get back to it then."

He wouldn't have any of it, "I should."

She tried to keep her hard-to-get demeanor as he dipped his head and their noses touched, "Yeah."

"I can't though," He turned his head, he was now whispering into her ear. His hands slowly climbing her arms.

Lydia felt her breath hitched and started to wonder when she had lost control of the situation, "Why not."

They both were a bit surprised when her voice came out staggered. She was loosing her composure.

Stiles smirked into her neck and breathed her in, "Someone keeps staring."

"I was not," Lydia tried to cover it up, her hand playfully hitting his chest but it soon came to rest upon it.

Stiles' hands left her arms and wrapped around her waist, "Stop lying, Lydia. You just can't resist."

"I-" Lydia started before he pulled her legs apart gently and pushed himself closer to her.

Stiles was gaining more and more confidence as the seconds passed, "Lydia."

Now his voice was breathy.

_It's quiet again_

_Too much for noise to go on_

Neither one of them spoke and their minds were in sync. Her hands ran up his torso and quickly pulled at the hair on the back of his neck. Stiles let his face fall in front of hers and they froze for a moment. Both engulfed in the sight of the other, so close with such desire. Lydia was the one to break, her lips crashing on to his and they held their breath.

He begged for entrance and her mouth parted.

Their tongues fought for dominance and they soon realized they liked to share. The kiss turned make-out session quickly made its way to a more gentle and lingered experience. The couple hardly kissed in public and when they did it was fleeting. But in these moments, behind closed doors, they could break. They could give in to it all and just listen to each others breathing. No words were needed.

Stiles and Lydia loved these moments alone. They defined their relationship more than their detective adventures, even if they hadn't gone on one of those since getting together. These moments were their lifeline and these moments gave them strength to get through a day of no PDA. No public displays of affection. Yes, they were teenagers and almost legal adults, but the pair knew they couldn't be all over each other. It would destroy the vibe of the pack.

Hell, Kira and Scott weren't even together yet.

_To fill up the space _

_To fill up the rooms on Sunday Afternoon_

Stiles gently laid her down on her back and let their lips part so they could breathe. His eyes looked down on her with so much passion and lust. Lydia was astonished. She had never been with a guy, in this way or any other way, that looked at her that way. Stiles was her very own something else and she loved every second with him. And as he caught his breath and moved on top of her, she knew she never wanted to let him go. She'd go down fighting.

She would not lose him.

He started a trail of kisses, licks and even bites down her neck until he got to her shoulder. Stiles thanked everything he knew when he saw that she wore a tank top that day. Something she didn't do often. And his trip down her body soon traveled down to her breasts. Lydia held on to his hair for dear life and a simple moan escaped her lips. This encouraged the young man and he continued with a smirk.

Lydia couldn't handle it anymore and pulled his face back up to hers. Their mouths moved as one.

Stiles let out a groan of his own and Lydia could feel his little buddy against her leg. Without even knowing it, she began to pull his shirt off. He complied to her wishes and soon she was looking at his abs and the happy trail she had avoided for months. He watched her face for a moment, while she took in the sights. A certain abundance of pride and lust over took him and their lips crashed.

_For your lovely ears_

_Waiting for something to break this calm_

Lydia had no idea when they had turned in his bed; her head now rested on a plush pillow. She did know that her hands would not stop running over Stiles' chest and she also knew that her face was heating up at the thoughts racing into her mind. Lydia tried to breathe between their now sloppy kisses. She now realized her legs were wrapped around his waist and things were definitely heating up down there too.

Lydia's next moan was a bit louder than the rest.

This made Stiles look down at her with an awed expression. The two laughed for a minute, literally wrapped up in each other. Lydia covered her face with her hands, completely embarrassed. She could not believe Stiles was the guy she wanted on top of her and she could not believe that he was. He was making her feel things she never knew existed. Lydia peeked up at him through her fingers, only to see him gazing down at her with the simplest of smiles painted on to his face.

"Why are you doing that?" He used one hand to softly remove both of hers from her face.

Lydia breathed in deep, "I don't know. I just-"

"I know."

They were close enough that they were breathing the same air and becoming light-headed. Or even more light-headed.

_Send you my love in the sound_

_send you my love in the sound_

"What song is this?" Lydia asked curiously; it had played nearly the whole time. It might have even repeated.

Stiles knit his eyebrows together, stunned by her topic change, "I-it's Noisy Sunday by Patrick Watson."

"I like it," Lydia's smile was simple and her hands were in his hair again.

His features shined, "Yeah. Me too." ϟ


	10. Legend

Part One 

There was one week out of Stiles and Lydia's summer that was anything other than pleasant. It was early July and the pair just started getting into a routine. Lydia was pulling even more out of her shell and Stiles was letting her know more about him, since their understanding of one another had always been one-sided. Though, their good times couldn't last for long. Beacon Hills couldn't allow that.

"So you liked it?" Lydia rolled on to her back, head cocked toward her friend. His bed had just enough room for the pair, her plush blanket, a popcorn bowl and two pillows. She let her eyes follow the ceiling fan.

Stiles laid his head down on his pillow, still on his stomach, "Of course. You have excellent taste."

"Stop with the ass-kissing. I'm not going to get more popcorn."

"It was worth a shot," Stiles smiled, staring at her, "But I still liked it."

Lydia glanced at him, "Favorite monster?"

"The Silence. There's just something about them.." Stiles knit his eyebrows together trying to figure out why.

Lydia smirked, "I could have guessed that. I _knew_ you would love Doctor Who."

Stiles lifted himself up on his elbows and looked her over curiously, "What's yours?"

She sunk deep and thought a moment, "The Cybermen."

"Why?" He was genuinely surprised. He thought he knew everything about her, especially now.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, "Just imagine if they were real.. Being forced into something, someone else with no emotions or personal will.. It's just something I'd hope never to experience again... Or that extensively."

"I get that," His gaze was gentle with care and understanding.

She smirked at the ceiling before closing her eyes, "I know."

It was a few minutes before either one of them talked or even moved.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You need anything?" Stiles crawled out of bed. She shook her head and hoped he saw.

A moment later she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that the popcorn bowl was gone and his pillow was back at the head of the bed. Then she saw a pair of her own shorts and one of his deep blue t-shirts. Lydia couldn't think of when she left the shorts over here but she also wasn't complaining. She got up, put the pillow on the right side and changed quickly. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

Lydia sat her jeans and button-down on the night stand on her side of the bed and crawled in. Dimming the light next to her, she pulled the covers over her shoulders. Lydia had stayed over at his house before but this was the only time they had deliberately done it. They usually unknowing went to sleep in odd positions after long days of studying one another. She liked it and really hoped it could happen more often this way. His bed was comfortable.

She soon heard the door creak open and swiftly close right after. The floorboards were rather loud as Stiles walked to his hamper and threw his day clothes in it. He then turned to the left side of the bed and climbed in. He tossed a few times before whispering, "I can't get comfortable."

"Stop moving so much then."

"Lydia."

"What."

"Scoot over."

"Fine."

She was now on the edge of the bed, facing out. He moved to the middle and laid on his back, "Thank you."

"Whatever, Princess."

"Hey at least I'm not a blanket hog."

"You've got two more."

"So?"

"Go to sleep, Stillenski."

"Make me, Martin."

Lydia then promptly reached for the extra pillow they had thrown on the ground earlier and stuffed it in his face.

He flung it across the room while laughing.

This was their last subtle and sort of easygoing conversation for days and neither one of them were ready for what was next to be discovered. The next day they didn't expected to hear that Isaac Lahey had decided to come back for the rest of the summer. Everyone he knew was around Beacon and he just wanted some normality, even though he probably couldn't achieve it. So, he begged Chris Argent to pack everything back up and stay a few weeks.

"Wow. Has anyone talked to him?" Stiles asked Kira over the phone. He heard her sigh.

"How do you think we know this? They made it to their hotel this morning."

Stiles looked over at Lydia, she was patiently waiting for the information from him, "So what's he going to do?"

"I don't know, Stiles. Scott just asked me to tell you while he goes in to talk to them. See how they are and whatnot."

"Wait? He's over there now?" Stiles knit his eyebrows together and Lydia pushed off of her place on his bed.

Kira awkwardly scratched her head, even though he couldn't see her, "Yes and I'm sitting in my car outside. Waiting."

"Why didn't you go with him or something?" He turned toward Lydia, her eyes reflected his own worry.

Lydia whispered, "What's going on?"

"Isaac and Argent are back in town for a little while," Stiles whispered back before realizing that wouldn't be enough for her, "Scott's at their hotel room and Kira is waiting outside of the building."

Lydia nodded right when Kira responded, "Look I've got to go. My mom's calling me. He just wanted you to know."

"Okay. Thank you. And Kira?" Stiles spoke.

Kira sighed once again, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She put on a sad smile, "Could be worse. I'll talk to you later. He'll probably call when he's done."

"Okay. Bye."

Lydia stood a foot in front of him searching his eyes, "Why is he there alone? Why are we just now learning about this?"

"I don't know, Lydia."

She looked at the ground, wanting to kick something, "I have to go over there."

Lydia turned him toward the door. She then went to her clothes and slipped on the jeans, keeping his shirt on. Her grey ankle boots matched perfectly.

He turned and stared at her, eyes wide, "Why?"

"Because that is my best friends dad and sort of lover. Okay? If- if Scott died, you'd want to make sure Melissa was alright. Well, Chris was always really nice to me and now that they're back he needs to know he's not alone. Okay?" Lydia was starting to shake but she didn't notice.

Stiles did, "Alright. I'll drive."

About a half hour later the blue Jeep was parked under a tree and across the street from the hotel. It wasn't the nicest or biggest of all the hotels, but it certainly uphold the title better than their motel during the cancelled lacrosse meet. This place did not seem to have any durach influence whatsoever. Lydia let out a sigh of relief while they made their way across. The lobby was definitely bigger and cleaner than the other place too. The elevator ride was too quiet.

"You knock," Lydia stopped outside the door and eyed Stiles.

He raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Oh, just do it."

He did and within seconds Chris Argent was pulling the door open.

"Hi, we heard you were coming back for a bit and decided to come by," Lydia was awkwardly fiddling with her hands.

Chris smiled politely and moved out of their way, "Lydia, you look as pretty as usual."

"Thank you. I don't see any balding so I'm going to have to return the compliment," She turned back around once she was a few feet in, a beaming smile on her face.

Chris looked down on her kindly, "It's good to see you, kid."

"You too," Lydia pulled her lips in on each other, a nervous habit, and eyed the room around them.

The room was rather large but rectangular, the longest walls at their sides. To the immediate left was a small but open kitchen and to the right was a tiny coat closet. In front of them was a relatively homey living room set up, a sofa, table and two chairs facing a flat screen on the left wall. Past that was two queen beds with grey sheets, a long dresser lined the opposing wall. Another television sat on top of it, as did a mini fridge and telephone. Past the second bed was a medium-sized desk and chair with a bright orange laptop sat open on top of it. Across from that was an open door to a bathroom. Cozy.

Lydia pursed her lips, "Where's Isaac?"

Chris walked around the couch and pointed, "Out on the balcony with Scott. I have no idea what they're doing."

"Boys will be boys."

Chris chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"Hey, hello there. I'm still here," Stiles waved his hands around from his seat at the mini bar.

Chris sat in the chair closest to the balcony, "I see that. Hey, there's some soda in the fridge."

"Nah, I'm good."

Lydia sent Stiles a disapproving look before leaning her hands against the back of the opposite chair, "How was the trip?"

"Good. Took Isaac to see New York and then Miami."

Stiles nodded his head to some unknown beat, "Nice. How's the other side of the country doing?"

"Pretty well. I couldn't get him off of his surf board in Miami."

Lydia smiled at how fondly Chris spoke of the beta, "I never took him as a surfer. Did you surf?"

"I taught him, actually. I used to be pretty good when I was younger."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Nice. What'd you do in New York?"

"Found out he's not too good with heights," Chris laughed at the memory, eyes focus on some inanimate object.

She smiled softly at him, "That's just as shocking."

The balcony doors opened and then the standing curtains were drawn to the right as the two werewolves strutted into the room. Scott took the lead and quickly turned to his right, straight into the bathroom. Isaac then came into view and Lydia's eyes hadn't left the bathroom door yet. But the moment she saw him, his mere presents alerted the Banshee within. The room turned fuzzy. She got increasingly cold and there was some sort of dark aura around the young beta. Lydia couldn't see anything, so she tried blinking a few times before she lost her footing.

Lydia stumbled backwards until she was against the bar, a few feet away from Stiles.

"Lydia? Lydia what's wrong?" She heard someone say but it was far too soft. Something else was rising in the background.

The continuous noise of the refrigerator quickly turned into a million voices circling circling circling. Around they went in her head and she couldn't make out what they said. All she knew was that they were making her want to vomit. Without opening her eyes, she fumbled around to the sink. Her throat hurt. Had she screamed?

"Lydia..."

"...She's freezing!"

"Go get her a blanket, Isaac!"

"What's going on out here?"

"Scott, I think it's a Banshee thing!"

All of the men spoke but none of the words registered to her. They were just fleeting voices among a mass sound. Lydia held on to either side of the sink and tried to keep her heart rate down. Trying to open her eyes, she barely got a clear look at the faucet a few inches in front of her. She felt a hand on her right shoulder while another set was on her left arm. She had no idea who was who. What was what.

_Who was dying?_

_Oh, right. _

Lydia needed to focus more. And with all of her might, she deliberately let out a yell. The wailing woman sent everyone stumbling back and her head began to pound, in sync with her racing heartbeat. The hand from her right quickly found her again and the persons other hand fell on top of hers. Lydia just wished she could concentrate.

_Wait a minute. Isaac. _

She forced her eyes back open and spun around. It wasn't nearly as fuzzy as before and now Lydia could clearly see the fog surrounding the beta. She didn't like what she saw. It was as if complete and total darkness was starting to engulf Isaac into a heap of nothing. Looking into the fog, Lydia thought she saw hell and earth crashing together. It created ice and fire. Fire. Soon he would be erased from every form of existence and with that revelation, the voices began to chant as one.

_"Hear the sounds._

_Hear the dusts._

_Feel your fears and lock them down._

_Isaac. Isaac. He will._

_He will fall. fall. fall."_

Lydia felt arms on her left arm now as she leaned against the counter. Her eyes darted over there only to see Stiles' hazel ones staring at her. They were large and rather panicked but in that moment, Lydia let all the bad things floating around her head stop. Nothing could control Lydia Martin. She'd make sure of that. Everything soon was silenced and she could breathe steadily again.

The voices had gone. All that she could hear was the steady hum of the refrigerator and the ragged breathing of the men around her.

The fog remained.

"Lydia, what's going on?" Chris asked, he was the one on her right.

She turned to see if she actually threw up but was relieved to see that she didn't, "I-"

"Lydia?" She was now looking at the floor right in front of her, a hand just under her eye. She had cried.

Scott and Isaac peered worriedly from the other side of the bar.

"I just. I couldn't really hear."

Chris scrunched his face up in confusion while Stiles asked, "Hear what Lydia?"

"Everyth- one. Everyone."

Stiles squinted his eyes at her, "Us?"

"Yes. The whole time. After, after I-" She glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the floor, "Then I could hear them."

"What did they say?" Scott asked, hands flat on the counter.

Lydia looked him in the eyes. Her own were hollow, "I've never been near one before. Didn't really know what was happening and why they were talking. That's why I couldn't understand them for so long.."

Scott kept her gaze, even though her mind was anywhere but there, "Lydia. What did you finally hear?"

Her eyes flickered to Isaac. The fog seemed to be at a standstill around the boy. Stiles noticed that her skin turned colder when she did look at the beta.

Lydia's eyes quickly fell on the floor, "I shouldn't say."

"Lydia, we can help."

"I'm not even sure if that's why they even talked to me. They could be wanting me to stay quiet.. It was so frantic."

Stiles moved in front of her, hovering, "Lyd. What was so frantic?"

"They were. They spoke at the same time. Maybe even in tongues. And once I finally could focus in.. they chanted together," Lydia's stare turned cold, "They never talk together."

Stiles and Lydia stood there for a moment, looking in each others eyes.

Chris shuffled around the kitchen for a moment before reaching behind Lydia, "Here, kid. Drink some water."

She excepted the glass with one hand, the other subconsciously held on to Stiles' waist. Telling him not to move away just yet.

"Lydia. You can tell us," Scott was slowly walking around the bar.

Stiles jerked his head at him, "Give her a minute to think through it all. Damn."

Scott's expression turned to one of shock, seeing as everyone was yelling questions a minute ago.

But then again, when did Stiles ever need an excuse to be overprotective of Lydia? ϟ


	11. Myth

Part Two 

Two days later, Lydia was drying her hair off with a towel when she heard a knock. She quickly put her hair in the towel, on top of her head and opened the door. Surprisingly, it was Kira who was at her bedroom door and explaining how Lydia's mother had let her in. Kira wore an oversized jacket, most likely Scott's, over top of a simple grey t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was loosely curled.

"Oh, it's fine," Lydia moved out-of-the-way, "She doesn't even make Stiles knock on the front door anymore. Gave him a key and everything."

Kira turned around, once she was in the middle of the room, "Really? You guys hang out that much?"

"Yeah.."

Lydia shut the door back and turned on the ceiling fan. Kira plopped her purse on to the desk chair and started looking about the room. This prompted Lydia to plug-in her hair dryer and finish what she had been doing. Kira didn't seem to mind and kept on looking over Lydia's pictures. There were several; a couple were on the wall over her desk, others actually in frames on her desk. The dresser and mirror combo had no picture frames, but there were a few pictures stubbed into the corners of the mirror. One movie ticket was in the bottom left corner. A good portion of the photos were of her and Stiles.

Kira looked over the ones on the desk; Lydia smiling bright with Allison, Lydia's mother when she was in high school, Lydia and Kira in the beach house, Lydia and Stiles in the movie theater, Lydia and the Sheriff at lunch.

Then ones above it on the wall; A sleeping Stiles, Lydia and Stiles in the car with smoothies, the two 'almost couples' at Scott's house, Stiles hunched over his desk with his face in a book.

Finally, the ones in the mirror; Stiles grinning from ear to ear with a key, Lydia and Stiles at the beach, Lydia and Stiles laying on their stomachs with a box set of Doctor Who between them, Lydia and Stiles at the smoothie shop, Stiles and the Sheriff at some family diner, Lydia and Stiles sitting on Lydia's bedroom floor.

Lydia shut the hair dryer off.

"Can I have a copy of this one?" Kira asked, pointing at the picture of her, Lydia, Stiles and Scott.

Lydia nodded, threw her towel over her closet door and reached into a desk drawer, "I made some but forgot to give them to you guys. Stiles found them; that's the only reason why he has one already."

"That was like three weeks ago!" Kira looked over her and Scott's copies, "And you haven't remembered?"

"Hey, it's better this way. I would have had them until graduation."

"Fair enough. You do have a lot on your plate," Kira not-so-subtly changed the subject, carefully placing the pictures in her purse.

Lydia slipped on a simple blue v-neck over her tank top. Then went into the closet, only to come out in jeans instead of sleeping shorts.

"Lydia?" Kira was now perched on the strawberry blonde's bed, expecting her to comment.

"Yes?"

Kira tilted her head to the side out of aggravation, "How are you?"

"Oh.. That.." Lydia sat at her mirror and pulled out her makeup, "Well, I got home shortly after the incident and took a cold shower. It was around midnight when I realized I couldn't sleep so... So I called Stiles and he was up researching. He hadn't found anything related to Banshees."

"Wow. I guess Banshees never went out much.."

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, "Or, they never told others about it. It's sort of a weakness; an opportune time to snatch them-Us up and use our abilities."

"That makes sense. So you didn't sleep?" Kira sat Indian style.

Lydia applied lipstick, "No, we actually ended up falling asleep an hour or so later. Then when I woke up, it was noon and he was calling me. I had five missed calls."

"And?"

"He wanted to make sure I was okay. His dad was making him clean the house but said he was sorry to keep Stiles from me," Lydia laughed, "We stayed on the phone while he cleaned. I ended up falling asleep again and woke up just in time for dinner. Fell back asleep at midnight and you just found me fresh out of the shower. Did you want to know any other details about my overly exciting life?" Lydia tried to make her question sound light-hearted.

Kira didn't notice, "No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't, you know.. turning into the hunched and ancient version of a Banshee."

"Thanks."

"And Scott wanted to know, too. It's the first thing that's happened since the Nogistune so he's pretty worked up," Kira explained, "He's coming up with a million theories and I keep trying to tell him he's overreacting."

"He's not."

Kira's eyes widened, "What?"

"We're going to need all the crazy theories we can get," Lydia stood and faced the Kitsune, "That 'incident' drained me for more than twenty-four hours, Kira. If it's that serious, and it's happening to me of all people.. It could mean a lot of bad things. Especially for Isaac. But I'm not going to let him die. No one else is going to as long as they're telling me ahead of time. I have this unbelievable gift, and I should be able to do something good with it."

Kira stared up at Lydia like a deer in headlights, "Okay. We will."

"Yes. We will. I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to."

Lydia let a small smile play on her lips.

Kira scratched her head, "We should probably go round-up the guys."

"Yeah."

A few hours later Lydia and Kira were sitting across from each other in a booth at the Beach Smoothie Cafe while the guys bought the drinks. Scott had called Isaac to join so they could fill him in but he declined, saying he wanted to watch a baseball game with Chris. So the four of them met up at the café and planned on calling Derek later on with whatever they worked out, even though it probably wouldn't be much. Lydia still felt a bit drowsy but tried to hide it; knowing all too well that Stiles would be able to tell right away. It was Kira's idea to send them up to the counter.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked once the boys were out of werewolf hearing range.

Lydia took in a big sigh, "Of course. Just not exactly sure how we're going to figure this one out.."

"Well, people can surprise you."

The Banshee sent her friend a soft smile, "That is more true now than ever."

Even though the strawberry blonde gets irritated fairly quick, and especially with a certain Kitsune as of late, she knew that her friends and the pack were some of the best people she would ever meet. She honestly hoped that these friendships lasted a long time and Beacon Hills could put a cork in it with all of this supernatural business. But thinking it all over, Lydia realized without said supernatural influence; She would be dead, would have never realized Stiles exsisted, Scott would have still been a nobody, and Kira wouldn't have made so many new friends as quickly as she did. Overall, the supernatural had done them a solid, If you try to forget all the torture, mental strain, sleepless nights, physical wounds and deaths.

"A large Blimey Limey with extra Limey," Stiles sat her beverage in front of her and winked.

Lydia playfully rolled her eyes, a big childish grin on her face, "And what did you get, kind sir?"

"A Mocha Madness with extra Madness," Now in his seat next to her, he winked yet again. His own youthful smile plastered on his face.

She giggled and tried not to get too loud, "I think you already had the extra Madness, Stilenski."

The young human huffed, over-dramatically, "I take offense to your crude words, Martin."

Lydia bowed her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his, "I'm so very sorry. You can have a sip of my Blimey."

"Fair enough," He reached over and definitely took more than a sip, "I need to get one of those next time."

She reached for his before being swatted away, her head still on his shoulder, "What?"

"I never said you could try mine, missy."

"And you also never said I couldn't."

Stiles looked down on her with the sternest of looks he could muster against her classic puppy dog eyes, "No."

"Stiles."

"Nope," He looked away, trying not to give in.

Lydia knew she could get him to, "Please please. With a Reese's on top?"

"That's not going to work either, Lyd. You always make us share the packet."

"You can always say no," She looked a little offended and pulled away from him.

Stiles couldn't take it. He pulled her back to him and under his arm, "Fine. One sip."

"Your kind of sip or my kind of sip?" Lydia challenged, glad her almost subtle plan worked.

He couldn't resist, "Well your kind of sip is even bigger than mine. So, my kind of sip."

This earned him a slap to the ribs before she took her sip.

"Kira, I'm not taking your money!" Scott had his hands up in the air, trying to get Kira to understand.

The Kitsune wouldn't have any of it, "You are not buying everything I get, Scott Howard McCall."

Lydia had just tuned in to the other pairs conversation and felt the need to intrude, "Howard?"

"It's not so bad," Stiles tried to say nonchalantly. Lydia still resided under his arm.

Kira chuckled and put her wallet away, "I saw it on his report card."

"Make fun of it all you want," Scott finally got a drink of his own smoothie, "It's better than-"

"And that's all we've got time for, folks! Tune in next week for something other than the rest of that sentence," Stiles butted in.

Lydia felt his heart beat quicken and realized she had many times before, "You know, there is only one thing I don't know about you, Stilenski-"

"And you're never going to find out!" He interrupted again.

There was a pause.

Scott sighed, "How about we get to the pack's issues?"

Lydia breathed deep and tried to burrow further into Stiles, "Well, you guys know everything. What're these insane theories I've heard so little about?"

The human rubbed circles on Lydia's arm after feeling her scoot closer, "I'm just going to say it: Isaac probably is going to die."

"Don't say that," Scott interjected, "We can stop it."

"How, again?" Kira spoke up.

Stiles replied, "We only know one other Banshee but she's in a mental hospital with no visitors. And everything online seems to be a dead in."

"That didn't seem to answer her question," Lydia said.

Scott talked with his hands, "We just need to figure out how to get to Meredith."

"Why?" Stiles asked, not really wanting anything to do with Eichen House ever again.

Kira tilted her head, "It's not like there's a Banshee dating site."

"Actually there is.." Scott muttered, "I kind of ran into it last night... It's not for our kind of Banshee though.."

Lydia raised her eyebrows in utter surprise and Stiles' face went to one of shocked confusion.

"So, there is. That's not the point," Kira turned the conversation in the right area.

Scott scratched the back of his head, "We could always try the Sheriff..."

"No."

"No."

The supernatural fighting duo looked at the detectives with pensive yet confused expressions.

"His dad likes me, yes, but I really don't want to get him involved."

"Me too. He's already got a lot on his plate right now."

Kira asked, "Like what? Are there more murders?"

"No, it's not work related. Everything seems to be as normal as Beacon Hills can get at the station," Stiles answered, moving his hand up and down Lydia's arm.

Lydia's hand slid across his stomach and held on to his waist tight, "Let's just not involve him."

"Then our only other option is to break in," Everyone was shocked to hear Scott suggest that.

Stiles was the one to raise his eyebrows this time, "What?" ϟ


	12. Fable

Reader Trivia: What's your favorite Stydia moment/scene/sequence/episode? And why?

* * *

Part Three 

"You guys can't be serious," Isaac whispered crudely towards the detectives, they were walking side by side in front of him.

Lydia twirled back just to say, "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say. You only have to see death eat me, I have to live it!" His whisper yells were echoing down the hall.

Scott slapped Isaac's shoulder, "Stop it. We're doing this. End of story."

"I just hope this guy doesn't remember me," Stiles mumbled in the front, stopping outside a door.

Eichen House was rather quiet on that midsummer's night; the pack being the only ones walking around either. It was a few days after the smoothie get-together slash pow wow and the detectives had taken the honors of creating the plan for the night. Lydia had insisted on bringing more backup but their Alpha wouldn't have it. He didn't want to stress more people out, this might not even result in much.

Lydia knocked lightly on the office door.

"Who in the hell-" Brunski stopped his sentence once he caught sight of who was in his doorway, "The Sheriff's kid? This should be good.."

Several minutes and a bucket load of cash later, the group headed for Meredith's room. Or as Stiles said, her 'cell'. Lydia felt the tension rolling off of the young human as they walked down endless corridors and spiral staircases. Finally Brunski unlocked a barred door and moved out-of-the-way.

"Fifteen minutes."

Lydia took the lead, gently walking into the small room. There was one bed and one side table. Brunski had explained how she was in critical lock down and away from others after she tried killing herself a few weeks before. This information only made Lydia more determined. Stiles was hot on her heals.

"Lydia," Meredith's facial expression showed her excitement, even the way her hands slightly moved up from her lap did, but her voice was a low and groggy whisper. She sat on the edge of her bed, near the pillow and side table. Lydia noticed there were on windows and only a singular light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

The younger Banshee sent her a smile, "Meredith, I've brought someone here I'd like you to look at."

"I'm no doctor."

"You're a Banshee."

"Like you."

Lydia sent her a softer, more genuine smile, realizing their understanding, "Can you?"

"Yes."

Lydia nodded to towards the door, "Thank you Meredith... and I'm sorry."

Her words caught the boys off guard. Scott stiffened, his spot in the corner becoming more defensive, and Stiles looked down at her like he'd never seen her before.

Isaac hesitantly walked into the small space.

Curly hair tightened even more and her eyes darkened with feverish understanding. Meredith's hand's clasped together and her finger nails turned purple. Her palms were sweating and so was her forehead. It now creased while her eyebrows moved closer together. Her pale, almost translucent, skin started a slow decent to a deeper color. Crooked teeth chattered against each other and her dry lips were in a hard line. The Werewolves could hear it and might have even thought they could hear her uncontrollable blinking. It was abundantly clear that Meredith was trying her hardest not to scream, not to make any noise at all.

The voices didn't only speak to Meredith. They branched out to Lydia, too. Even though they didn't affect her as much, now that she had seen Isaac a few times, the words were still jumbled and rushed. _Speaking in tongues._

"Meredith," Stiles was the one to speak.

The girl's eyes flashed to his silhouette and seemed to lighten at the change in content.

"I understand," Meredith's hands parted and she quickly disposed of the under her thighs.

Lydia knelt before her, causing Stiles to move closer and tower, "You understand what?"

"You don't?"

"No.."

"Didn't you hear them?"

"I did the first time."

Meredith's eyes flickered over Isaac once more, "Then what _do _you understand?"

"I understand that he's in life-shattering danger."

"No. Yes."

Meredith shook her thoughts around with her head.

"Why is it that way, then?" Lydia was practically resting her head on the other Banshee's lap. There were only a few inches between chin and knee.

The inmate's right eye twitched, "Danger; yes. Life-shattering; to be determined."

"But you're Banshee's. Death is what you _do_," Stiles threw his frustrations around with his hands.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Stilenski."

"Lydia," Meredith didn't bother to acknowledge the human, "What do you see when you look at him?"

"Death."

"No. What do you _see_? With your _eyes_."

"Death."

"It's never that simple, Lydia."

"Dark."

"Black," Meredith added.

"Dust."

Meredith nodded her head in pure encouragement, "What's it doing, Lydia?"

"Moving."

"No. Specifically; what is it _doing_?"

"Growing. Engulfing."

"Why do you say that, Lydia?"

Stiles shuffled behind her and the Banshee's remembered they weren't alone, "I guess that's just the feeling."

"Look again."

And she did, she saw the same thing she always did.

"Yeah?" Lydia was growing tired of the mind games. She wanted Meredith to just spit it out already.

"What are you really looking _at_, Lydia?" Meredith eyed the other girl while she focused on the Beta.

Lydia took in a ragged breath, "Isaac."

"Be more precise, Lydia."

"A Werewolf. A Beta. A Teenager."

"A bit more."

Lydia began shaking her head in defeat, though with a second glance she slowly stopped. Her mouth hung open and wouldn't seem to shut.

"That's it. Look beyond the dust, the supernatural, the human. What's left?" Meredith edged her on.

"Desire."

Meredith nodded her head in satisfaction and pulled her hands up to clutch the bed.

"Pain."

Isaac stirred uncomfortably against he door frame, he had hardly come into the room at all. Scott moved closer to the girls, completely oblivious to anything but them. Stiles put his hands on Lydia's shoulders and breathed deep.

"Care."

The invested Beta rubbed the back of his neck, looking between all four inhabitants of the room and hoping they understood what the Banshee's were saying.

"We have a winner," Meredith's voice should have grown an octave and her face should have returned to its natural color. That is, if that statement wasn't just a way to end the conversation and get the Beta out of there.

Stiles moaned, "And what the hell does that mean?"

"Bro, stop pushing them. They figured it out. That's all we need right now," Scott softly hit Stiles' shoulder and headed for the door. Isaac practically ran out.

Stiles was about to argue when Lydia stood up. He now was pressed up against her backside and was extremely worried about his little buddy. Even though the situation was stressful, he was still a guy. And an inexperienced guy, at that. Lydia left the spot as quickly as she came, feeling determined and completely oblivious to Stiles.

"Thank you," Meredith muttered, Stiles and Lydia were closing the door when they heard her. She was crawling under the covers and physically trembling.

Lydia winked at her, "Thank you."

Stiles led Lydia out of the room and down the hall.

When they all were outside again, the fresh air tasted a bit lighter. Scott was leaning against the hood of Stiles' jeep and Isaac was already buckled in the back. Lydia chuckled at something no one else understood, or heard, and Stiles started twirling his keys around. He felt accomplished and thought this little fiasco was almost over; he could see the finish line already. Only twenty minutes and one bathroom break later, when Lydia finally spoke to the boys, Stiles' good attitude vanished.

"He most likely won't die."

"What?" Isaac was thoroughly upset by the fake-out. His entire body turned sideways in the seat to stare at Lydia. Stiles watched through the rearview mirror.

Lydia sighed heavily, "You're more like a bringer of death. The dust I see around you isn't trying to consume you. You're manifesting it. With your soul, I think."

"Desire, Pain, Care." Stiles repeated.

She nodded her head, "That's what your soul is basically shouting. I'm not sure exactly why it's strong enough to do what it's doing to Meredith but I do know that this won't happen every time I see someone before they are due to die.."

"Well isn't that just a relief. Case-closed guys, let's head on home," Isaac was bitter.

Scott interrupted, "What else, Lydia?"

"He's like a death, or almost death, omen. Whenever he's around other's, it will always mean trouble. Danger."

Stiles knit his eyebrows together, "Like wha-"

It was a few hours before any of them woke up, Scott being the first. He felt scrutinizing pain in his neck and as his hand reached it, a giant shard of glass came into his peripheral vision. It was stuck in his shoulder. He yelped as his Alpha strength pulled and threw it out the window. Scott looked left and saw an unconscious but definitely breathing Stiles rested against the radio. He leaned the human back and unbuckled him. Through the rearview mirror, Scott saw Isaac starting to move with a subtle wince. Lydia was not in her seat. Examining the damage to Stiles' jeep and the tree in front of them, Scott wondered when they had swerved off-road. But as he looked past a now lucid Isaac, he saw a small pick-up truck slammed into the jeep. Shaking his head, he felt his neck start to heal.

The Beta woke to an agonizing pain in his stomach region. A piece of wood was lodged in it and he tossed it to the floor. Isaac squinted for a good minute before the backs of his hands cleared his vision up. He then saw his Alpha holding on to the ceiling with his claws and heard him kicking the door. The windshield was only shattered on the Alpha's side and when Isaac went to check on Lydia, who should have gotten hit with that glass as well, he couldn't find her. There was only a tiny blood stain where her head must have been against the window. Her seatbelt was cut in half with what Isaac guessed were scissors. Scott was now standing outside the jeep and pulling Stiles' limp body over the center console only to be laid on the damp grass.

Scott could _hear_ his neck stitching itself back up and it made him want to vomit, "Isaac?"

The Beta tore his seatbelt at the top and crawled out of Lydia's door, "Where is she? Where's Lydia?"

"I don't know," The way Scott's voice softened, Isaac knew he shouldn't stress him even more.

"I'm going to call Chris," Isaac searched his pockets until he found his phone. He hit the speed dial and was about to reply to Chris's tired hello when the wolves heard a death-defying scream. He dropped the phone into the dewy night.

The older wolf pulled him toward Stiles, "Stay here. Wait."

Isaac nodded, already seeing the Alpha eyes coming out.

Scott jogged around the back of the vehicles, only to come to a halt in the middle of the road. Each foot on either side of the yellow line, mimicking the man his gaze was boring into. Scott stepped forward, but this only made the man hear him and turn around. He had Lydia by the throat, facing out, with his hand and his other one was digging in his coat pocket.

There was a thick gash on her hairline that made a line of blood trickle over her right eye and down her cheek. Lydia's mascara was running, her usual lightly bounced curls were tattered and flat. Her bright orange, spaghetti-strap romper was covered by lairs of dirt, bark and blood. Lydia's eyes grew increasingly more terrified when the man kidnapping her held his hand up in the light, trying to see if he grabbed the correct weapon.

The man pushed his hood back and Brunski admired his poison device.

"Scott McCall, how did I know you would be one?" Brunski edged the needle towards Lydia's neck and she squealed, "Maybe it was that minor tingling at the pit of my gut when you walked in."

"Brunski?" Scott moved closer, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cutting some loose ends." ϟ


	13. Timeless

Part Four 

The voices inside Lydia's head began chanting in intervals and they grew louder as the night went on.

Scott asked, "Loose ends?"

"I recognized her the second she introduced herself," Brunski turned to speak into her ear, "Lydia Martin. Ariel. That is what your grandmother called you, right?"

He had pushed her hair back with his nose and couldn't be more proud of what he was about to accomplish. Lydia shivered as his chilled breath danced across her revealed neck. She sobbed, trying not to make it too obvious but her nerves were getting to her quicker than ever. The voices weren't helping either.

The Alpha took a calculated step to the right, closer to the vehicles. He mentally thanked his superhearing when a motorbike could be heard racing down the road behind him. It might be one simple human, but it was also Lydia's life. Brunski was a mad man and his actions wouldn't be predicted or changed. Scott was too far away and had no idea how to go about this without taking out his fangs and biting into the guy. Even in that one action, the needle could already be in her neck. Scott was not one to risk someone's life like that.

As the motorcycle sped closer to the scene, Scott moved quicker to the side.

The scene by the Jeep livened up. Stiles mumbled to himself before his eyes focused on Isaac, leaning against a stump and looking at his healed stomach. The boys didn't make any noise when they made eye contact. Strikes could recognize the serious expression of the Beta's and the ever present fact that they were the only ones there.

Isaac could not hear the motorbike too, "Can you hear that? Someone's coming."

"Whats going on?" Strikes whispered back, trying to sit up against the Jeep.

"Someone wrecked into us but once Scott and I woke up, we couldn't find Lydia. We heard her scream and Scott went. Haven't heard anything else," Isaac used his left sleeve to tie around Stiles cut wrist. The human also had a minor bump on his head and a shooting pain in his chest region.

Stiles didn't care about himself though, "Let's go."

"What?" Isaac followed anyways.

Out in the road, Brunski was sizing up the young Alpha as he moved to the edge of the lanes. He wondered what he sensed and started moving in sync with the boy. Lydia whispered as her ankle was forced to move. This was the first time she noticed that it was hurt in some way.

"Brunski, let her go. We don't know anything."

"I know, but you and your pack have a reputation. I'd like to have one part out of the way," Brunski stopped walking to talk.

By this point Stiles was almost to the road a little bit out of Brunski's peripheral vision. Isaac was racing after him before the detective told him to distract the mad man by walking in between him and Scott.

"What do we have here?" Brunson asked towards Isaac just as his animalistic face came out, "Oh. Another one."

"Scared yet?" Isaac watched Stiles inch closer behind Brunski out of the corner of his eye.

"Not at all."

"Why's that?" Scott wondered, moving to flank Isaac.

Brunson chuckled, "I'm just here for the girl. Her grandmother was a patient of mine, along with a long line of creatures like you. I've always found ways to..end their suffering."

"Then why Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"Simple," Brunski almost giggled, "I promised her grandmother I'd..take care of her."

"You sick bastard!" Strikes gave himself away by kicking Brunski in the backside. The man fell forwards, lost his grip on both the needle and Lydia.

Lydia gasped for breath, her hands rubbing her neck. She closer her eyes momentarily, finally hearing the motorcycle. Stiles gentle touched her shoulders, making her jump. Her eyes flew open but once she saw Brunski crawling for his needle, she relaxed into Stiles' touch. He pulled her back into the grassy area between the vehicles and the road.

Brunski had just reached the needle when Scott stepped on his back. Isaac went to stomp on the need and break it. Brunski yelled out in pain but still managed to lift the needle enough for it to cut through Isaacs thin shoes and penetrate skin, muscle and bone. The young Beta collapsed on to the pavement as the motorbike finally made it to the scene.

It was already too late when Chris got there.

Isaac was shaking in the ground next to Scott lifting Brunski's head and knocking it back into the ground. He was now officially knocked out and no longer a threat. Lydia was leaning into Stiles' chest, his hands wrapped around her in the most caring of ways. Strikes watched as both Scott and Chris ran to either side of Isaac.

"Hey, kid," Chris pleaded, his hands cupping the teenagers face in a last attempt at helping, "You're going to be fine. Do you hear me, kid? Isaac?!"

Scott stood up and ran back towards the Jeep. He searched the ground for Isaacs phone and made two phone calls. To his mother and to the Sheriff. They needed to keep this under wraps but also needed to get Isaac checked out fast.

Chris was now tearing up and couldn't help when a sob escaped his thin lips.

"Stiles," Lydia pulled away to give instructions, "Go get those water bottles in the trunk of the Jeep. Hurry."

He nodded his head and did what was asked. Lydia limped over to the father and son, her hand resting on Chris' shoulder, "Can you figure out what kind of poison it was, Chris?"

"Y-yes," They gentle removed the needle along with Isaacs shoe, he looked at the poison and saw that it was labeled, "If just this was in there, he wouldn't be reacting like this. There might be some Wolfsbane in here. Can you smell that?"

"I can," Scott said as he and Stiles stopped in front of the scene.

Chris nodded his head, "H-he'll be alright."

"I'll give Deaton a call," And with that Scott scooted away from the group.

Strikes handed Lydia the water. She then handed Chris one and poured another over Isaacs pale features. Chris sat back and rested his head on his knees, "I might be getting too old for this."

"Nah, you've only got a few wrinkles," Lydia smiles playfully at him.

He chuckled, "You won't be saying that tomorrow."

It's wasn't until the early hours of morning when Isaac finally woke up. He was in the hospital, Chris asleep in the chair next to him. Melissa was filling out some paperwork at the end of the bed. He coughed and sat up. Melissa smiled at him while Chris stirred in his sleep.

"We forced everyone else to leave a few hours ago. Derek, Cora and Malia were here too. Destin helped me get you into better shape. There was wolfsbane in that needle. Not to mention how many germs were on it. But you'll be fine now. If you need anything, just beep," Melissa's features were soft as she exited.

Chris was just now opening his eyes, "Isaac?"

"Look at that, good as new. It's a miracle."

"Isaac."

The Beta sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry. You know I tried to call."

"It's not that. I've been thinking. Lydia told me all about your...problem."

Isaac closed his eyes, utter afraid of his adoptive fathers next words.

"I don't think we should stay in Beacon Hills. It's too soon and I know this lady outside of Atlanta who can help you and your... soul," Chris was up and alert now.

Isaacs eyes flew back open, "Really?"

"Yes," Chris pushed his eyebrows together before realizing why Isaac was so surprised and his voice softened, "I would never leave you, kid. You got that?"

"I got that," Isaac sent him one of his best smiles, "When are we going?"

"When your released today."

"Can we tell everyone this time?"

"Of course."

An hour later Lydia and Stiles were walking out of the hospital after a rather emotional goodbye with Argent and Isaac. Scott, Kira and Derek were in there now. Malia and Cora were on their way.

"What do you want to do now?" Lydia asked once they were in her car. Stiles' dad had told them it would be a few weeks before the Jeep would be ready to drive.

Stiles rested his head against the window, "Sleep. No, smoothies and then sleep."

"Sounds good to me."

They sped down the road and decided to go through the drive through for their smoothies. They were almost to Lydia's house when Stiles spoke.

"Do you think Isaac will be okay?"

"Yes."

"Is that the Banshee talking?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that we're all going to get a break for a while."

Stiles rubbed his eyes, "Good. I need like four years of sleep."

"I definitely don't think this dry spell will last four years either."

"You're just a party pooper, Martin. You're the one calling the cops on me and my party right now," He playfully said, his head laid against the seat but his face was facing her now.

She laughed, "I also just bought you a smoothie, Stilenski."

Stiles quickly scooped up his cup before she could and slirpped the rest down.

"Real mature."

"Shut it."

"Never."

Stiles smirked, "Sure."

"So I guess Banshee's are pretty cool."

"You're more than pretty cool. Lydia." ϟ


	14. Formalities and Families

A few weeks after the pack created fun on the beach, Scott invited them over to his place. Kira had given Lydia a ride and when they got there Stiles and Scott were popping popcorn and pouring drinks. Malia and Cora were in the living room with some guys Cora apparently knew from before coming back to Beacon Hills. Derek and a girl who looked almost familiar to everyone were lounging on the ground in front of the sofa. Lydia had decided to bring a toothbrush and some shorts if they ended up staying over.

"Kira!" Scott already looked pumped, "Lydia!"

"Scott!" The girls shouted in mock unison.

Stiles pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and poured some butter into it.

The Banshee walked over to him and started adding salt to his concoction, "Hey."

He didn't say anything but he did send her a small smile.

Her eyebrows pushed together, "You okay?"

"Tired," His one word answer was left hanging because he snatched up the bowl and took it out to the others.

Kira grabbed Lydia's arm, "What's up with him?"

"Tired," Lydia walked away and upstairs to the bathroom.

On the main floor, Scott was delivering cups to everyone and creating a slight draft from all of his pacing back and forth. Derek and his girl were huddled together on the floor of one end of the couch, Cora sitting behind them with her feet under her. Malia was in the middle, in the same position. The two guys Cora had brought were sitting next to Derek and in front of Malia and the empty seat. Stiles had taken a seat on one of the chairs while Kira sat on the floor in front of the television stand. She was looking for a movie. Scott finally sat down next to her and made his opinions clear.

Lydia tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping she had gone unnoticed, even by the Werewolves.

She ignored the suicide beverage Scott had made and got some water. She sipped on it a bit, realizing how dry her mouth really was. A deep green sweater matched with floral leggings and grey ankle boots; she was starting to feel overdressed. Even in that. Her hair was in a low bun and a few curls fell into her pale face. Her feet started to tap to the opening music blaring out from the other room. She let out a sigh as she refilled the cup.

Lydia rummaged around the cupboards until she found some crackers, then she went into the fridge for some cheese.

"What're you doing?" It was Malia.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she closed the fridge, "Getting a snack."

"You're being really loud."

The Banshee huffed, "Sorry, I didn't think the movie was that important."

"I just haven't seen it. It came out when I was.."

"Yeah. Maybe you should go watch it. You might miss something," Lydia raised her eyebrows a little bit and motioned toward the living room with the crackers.

Malia's face turned to panic and she ran back out, "Oh!"

Lydia shook her head, not understanding how she could put up with people tonight. It seemed as though if Stiles was in a bad mood, so was she. The strawberry blonde opened the crackers roll and spread them out on a plate. She then made them prematurely with cheese and threw away all the plastic. Grabbing her water, she entered the living room. She didn't want to be next to Kira and Scott in the love-seat, by Derek and his girl on the floor, or by Malia on the couch. She decided to sit in front of Stiles. His legs were flopped over the armrest and he held a pillow in his lap. She sat her plate and drink on the coffee table in front of her. Her head relaxed against the seat.

An hour later and everyone was jumping. The horror movie was almost over and the single survivor was out hunting the murderer instead of leaving in the perfectly fine pickup truck. They were hiding in the bed of the truck, waiting for the serial killer to come over. This aggravated Scott and Derek, they were now yelling and cursing at the television. This bickering didn't wake up Cora from her nap but it did irritate Malia. Derek's girl was deep into his chest and Kira was holding on to Scott's arm.

Lydia finished her last cracker and looked back at Stiles. He was about to fall asleep and his eyes weren't even on the screen. He had been watching her.

She sent him a small smile and he returned the gesture.

By the time the credits were rolling, Derek and his girl were on their way out. Along with that, Malia had run to the bathroom and Cora was slowly waking up. Scott and Kira were debating on a second movie. Lydia was washing her dishes and Stiles was dumping out the popcorn bowl. Not many people had eaten any. Lydia turned and took the empty bowl from him, cleaning it and putting it away.

"Thanks," He mumbled, already walking to the door.

She called over her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"What?" He turned around when she did, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lydia."

She stared at him for a second, her eyes darting all over his face.

She nodded her head, "Kay."

Lydia walked out of the other door before he could do or say anything. Her mood was lowering even more.

"I think we're going to go. I'm way too tired for another one of these," Cora grabbed her keys and slipped on her Chucks. Malia put on her combat boots and followed her out the door. The guys with them did the same. Lydia, Kira and Scott watched.

Scott stepped into the kitchen.

"Did you like the movie?" Kira said, looking over two DVDs at the same time.

Lydia sat in the chair Stiles had previously occupied, "I've seen it before. Still solid for being so predictable."

"Sometimes those are the best movies."

The boys voices rose and Lydia only made out what Stiles said, "My dad is way behind on the bills, Scott. Sorry if your little movie night isn't enough to keep my mind off of it! There are more important things. Like getting a job."

"Did you hear that?" Lydia whispered to Kira.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," Lydia's mind was already racing.

When the guys came back out, they took each end of the couch. But by the time their third movie was over, Scott was back in Kira's seat and Lydia was sitting in front of Stiles. He was playing with her hair for a long time; it somehow soothed him. Neither one was in a good mood but just knowing the other was there was good enough and the groups overall atmosphere lightened. Right around three in the morning, they were laughing and joking about the last movie.

A picture and a few hours of sleep later, Lydia was home and waiting for the week to be over.

* * *

A few days later, her might was put to rest when she was treated to lunch by the Stilenski men.

"So, Lydia, what's the plan for after High School?" Sheriff Stilenski asked before stuffing more steak fries into his mouth. He wiped his greasy hands on a crumpled napkin.

Stiles wanted to cover his face and go live under a rock. His father had been practically begging Stiles to let him take the three of them out to lunch. Stiles knew they didn't have the money but still protested, trying to keep his dignity too. But, the Sheriff had cut out the middle man and asked Lydia. Now, they'd been at the restaurant for nearly forty minutes and the Sheriff had used every second to either pry into Lydia's life or embarrass Stiles over his childhood.

"I'd like to go to college and get a master's in Biomathematics or Computer Engineering," Lydia said rather matter-of-factly. Her hands in her lap, waiting for the waitress to bring her more caesar dressing.

The Sheriff nodded his head in approval and swallowed his bite, "So you'll be winning one of those Nobe-"

"Fields Medal, dad. She'll be winning a Fields Medal," Stiles cut him off. The boy was moving his fries around aimlessly with his fork, barely registering that he'd just cut off and corrected his own father. The Sheriff.

Lydia was proud and let it show, "Don't let him fool you. I had to correct him a few times before he remembered that it was the Fields Medal."

"You won't have to say it twice to me," The Sheriff smirked between his son and the young woman who was always with him, sometimes staying over.

Lydia smiled politely and finally dug into her salad.

The meal went on, a picture was made, and the trio exited the building.

"I'm going to drive her home, okay?" Stiles asked, laying a hand gingerly on her back.

His father chuckled, "Alright. See you soon, Lydia."

"You too, Sheriff," She waved and let Stiles lead her away from the police cruiser.

Stiles helped her in, hopped in himself, started the engine then stared over at her.

"What?"

"Wanna go to a movie?" His eyes were pleading.

She laughed and motioned outside, "It's still light outside."

"So? You can't see the sun inside!" Stiles' face reflected only his desperation.

Lydia sighed and threw her hands up over-dramatically, "Oh, why not?"

"It's official. I am the puppy dog eyes champion," He gloated as he drove to their next stop.

She rolled her eyes, "What are we going to see anyways?"

"A horror movie," His voice was level.

Hers was not, "What? No. Nope. No we're not. Not at all. Nein."

"Did you just 'no' me in German?" He chuckled.

"Shut up and please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm joking."

She let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into the chair.

"We're going to see a thriller."

"That's better."

Stiles helped her out of the car and into the theater. She made him take a few pictures with her before and after the movie, her favorite being the first one just before the movie came on. Lydia was smiling brightly while Stiles was looking up at the screen expectantly, oblivious to what she was doing. She believed he looked utterly handsome in the dim light.

The movie eventually ended and so did their day together. ϟ


End file.
